


When The Stars Align...

by OwliePip



Series: "Tales Of The Stars" [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, DadSchlatt, Demigods, Gen, My First AO3 Post, POV Third Person, Sacrifice, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 21,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwliePip/pseuds/OwliePip
Summary: "The sun and moon." The female spoke, eyes locked on the stars beneath her. "Two brothers are saviors of the mortal world."Eyes met with her brothers, Drista's voice was stern and violent, Dream keeping the same attitude."And they don't even know it."
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dream and Drista
Series: "Tales Of The Stars" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150670
Comments: 111
Kudos: 221





	1. Prologue: The Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I fell. So quickly, I feel out of the sky. A feeling of sorrow overwhelmed me. Followed by fear.'

"An accident." A girl spoke, jolting up from her previous relaxed state. "Dream.. I see a world changing accident." 

_'His back was turned away when I was made.'_

"What do you mean, Drista?" A nearly identical voice, only pitched lower had questioned. "What do you see?" 

_'I was just born, like him. We were meant to be together.'_

"A prophecy is forming from an accidental birth. An accidental creation" She turned to her masked companion, and taking a deep breath. 

_'But, I couldn't do it. We locked eyes for a split second.'_

"An accidental creation?" The male echoed, mask now removed from his face. "Who are they? Or... what are they?" 

_'I fell. So quickly, I fell out of the sky. A feeling of sorrow overwhelmed me, followed by fear.'_

"The sun and moon." The female spoke, eyes locked on the stars beneath her. "Two brothers are saviors of the mortal world." 

Eyes met with her brothers, Drista's voice was stern and violent, Dream keeping the same attitude. 

_"And they don't even know it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm new to A03, and this is my first fanfic I've wrote in a while! (Others are under different names elsewhere.) 
> 
> My name is Pip, and my friend Xavi (@babylikeabreadbasket on Instagram) and I made this demigods au! We hope you guys enjoy it, for it'll be a bit of a bumpy ride. 
> 
> Also, I promise the actual chapters will be longer than the prologue! Yeah! You guys are all cool, and I hope you enjoy your time here.
> 
> Bye!!!


	2. Endless Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My brothers aren't cursed like me." The words came for Phil like a knife, and Tommy knew it. "Why did she curse me, Phil?"
> 
> AKA
> 
> Phil and Tommy have a conversation the boy knows he's heard before.

Screams. 

All Tommy remembered were screams. 

And blood. 

As much as he wanted to lie, this was a normal occurrence for the family by now. Every few months, Tommy would do something. And, every few months, the family would bring what little things they could to the next village. 

Now, the family was somewhat relaxed. Techno and Wilbur were off on their own, leaving Philza with the youngest. 

This always happened after every move. Phil would send the older boys off to introduce themselves to the neighbors, and Tommy would be glued to his fathers side. 

And, every time, it'd be the same conversation. 

"Are you sure you don't remember what happened?" The plea in Phil's voice, Tommy just met his father's eyes. "You don't remember how he died this time?" 

"No." Tommy grumbled, . "I remember getting pissed off. And then, just like last time, it went... it went fucking dark! And then-" 

"When you came back, he was dead?" Tommy grew quiet, watching Phil's face shift, a sigh escaping. "Tommy, I've told you countless times. You have to work on your outbursts! We can't afford to keep moving around like this!" 

"You fell in love with a god." Tommy scoffed, arms now crossed. "You can afford just about anything." 

"Goddess." Phil corrected, meeting Tommy's eyes. "And, I don't mean money wise, Tommy. You of anyone knows how mentally draining this is! You're sixteen, Tommy! Your brothers have done nothing like this." 

"My brothers aren't cursed like me." The words came for Phil like a knife, and Tommy knew it. "Why did she curse me, Phil?!" 

"She didn't-" the voice trailed off, Tommy just watching his father's face fall, his gaze faltering. The more this happened, the more Tommy felt it. The strain from Phil's belief that Tommy was rightfully made. That Tommy had a purpose that wasn't killing. 

"She had her reasoning." Was what Phil settled on. All Tommy wanted then was death. From his father's hands, Tommy felt himself get crushed. "You know that, right?" 

"Why do you think she did it?" A deflated question, Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder, quickly meeting his father's eyes. "Did she want to hurt me?" 

"That..." Phil sighed, looking off once again. "I don't think she meant to hurt you. Your mother was a wonderful soul. She's blessed us with beautiful riches as far as the eye can see." 

"So...I'm just the balance?" Tommy questioned once again, watching his father struggle for words once again. "In order for us to be normal, she made me?" 

"Your mother had her reasons, Tommy." Phil had dropped the subject, giving his son a small nudge. "Say, how about you go join your brothers? I'm sure they need help with introductions!" 

"Right." Tommy quickly rose, arms dropped to his side. The eventual send off, when the conversation became too unbearable for either party. The part where both would pretend nothing happened, and the two older brothers would hear nothing of it. 

The part of the conversation when it just became cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Merry Christmas!!
> 
> Just letting you all know that, while this fic mainly will circle around Tommy, there will be some chapters out of his pov entirely! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it here, and I'll see you soon! Bye!!


	3. Talks And Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that, Tommy nodded, a pit deep in his chest. 'No one in this family would have really cared if' he had thought, slowly stumbling his way inside. 'They all think I'm a curse, anyways.' 
> 
> -
> 
> A song reveals a prophecy that just doesn't quite make sense.

Looking for his brothers was an easy task for Tommy. The walk from his home to the village was quick, and his lookalike brothers were both easy to spot. All Tommy had to do was follow the sound of music, knowing Will was always preforming for the villagers children. 

And, though he wasn't at all musical, Techno was always in the crowd. Sometimes, Tommy noted, he took center of attention with his crazy looks. Bright blonde hair, almost pink in the lighting. Weapons and armor, on him at all times. 

It was hard to believe that one day the boys looked so identical it made Tommy's brain hurt trying to know who was who. 

The teen wondered if he caused it, yet chose against asking. Instead, he paid attention to the faint lull of Wilbur's voice, joining Techno in the audience. 

"Oh, hey Tommy." Techno turned towards his companion, a seemingly shocked expression on his face. "The sun just started to set awhile ago. What made you trek here to the village?" 

"Dad sent me." Tommy responded, taking a seat next to his brother. "It wasn't this dark when I left. It must be setting quickly again." 

"Mm." Techno nodded, eyes on the stage once again. "You cold? You looked like you were shivering when you arrived." 

"I was." Was Tommy's response, eyes on the stage again. He still was freezing, but kept himself out of the spotlight. Instead, he decided to look towards Wilbur, commenting on that. "What's crazy fucking vision does he have going on now?" 

Yet, before Techno could answer, the brothers were shushed, Tommy's eyes on the stage. There, he looked at Wilbur, the dark brown hair sticking out in the family. There, Tommy absorbed the new vision for the day, becoming one with the crowd. 

_"I hear tales of friends, riddles, and half gods.  
On their merry way to rescue one.  
Saving a boy who doesn't want saving...  
For he doesn't see what he's worth. _

__

__

_Confused prayers from the royalty, desperate..  
"Chaos wins," is what he'll get.  
Our saviors may rule victorious...  
It is only up to the next of kin."_

\-- 

"This latest prediction of yours was total bullshit." The brothers were on their way back home, and Techno was the first to speak. "You mean to tell me our predictions don't line up for once? 

"What do you mean?" Wilbur had questioned his twin, instrument strung along his back. "I never mentioned a war. That's all you predict." 

"Chaos and war go hand in hand, Wilbur." Was Techno's response. "Both want power. Both want government. Both are bad, and everytime we prevail against them. Plus, the next of kin? Is our hero having a child? During the "chaos?"" 

At that, Wilbur had fallen silent. For a short while, there was nothing but heavy breathing as Wilbur fumbled around in his mind for an answer. 

"That, I don't know. But I know I'm not total bullshit." Will had settled on, now noticing Tommy's empty stare. Zoned out, Wilbur changed the subject. "How long has he been here? When did he join us?" 

"While you were singing." Techno nudged Tommy, watching the younger snap back into reality. "I'm sure he'll tell you what you sang was bullshit." He now turned to the younger, him barely focused. "Right, Tommy?" 

"Yeah Wilbur, I think you're total shit." If looks could kill, Techno and his smug grin would be dead. "Nothing you say is ever real." 

"Whatever, Tommy." Wilbur had scoffed, arms crossed. "I hope you're the captured one in the story. And I hope your saviors never rule victorious so you can die alone and sad. And, even if they do come, you kill them and actually remember it that time!" 

"Wilbur!" Techno's normally monotone voice had snapped, Tommy stood still, stunned. "He didn't mean it, Tommy. He just..." the older had sighed, thankful they had made it home. "He's upset we hated his story. You're okay, right?" 

At that, Tommy nodded, a pit deep in his chest. 'No one in this family would have really cared if I was gone' he had thought, slowly stumbling his way inside. 'They all think I'm a curse, anyways.' 

As his thoughts grew deeper and deeper, Tommy could have sworn the sun fell faster than it ever has.


	4. Nightly Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy seeks comfort in what he believes to be a man made hallucination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanna give a quick thank you to all for the support!!
> 
> Within 3 days, I watched my fic go from 19 hits to 178 at the time of writing this, and it makes me and Xavi extremely happy you all like the au so far! 
> 
> I promise I care about each and every one of you, and I hope the rest of this crazy year treats you well.

Tommy didn't bother sitting through Phil's lecture to the brothers for staying out late. Maneuvering his way past the soon arguments that would ensue (Tommy knew Techno would snitch on Wilbur, despite his silent pleas), the teen was lying back, eyes on the ceiling in the darkness. 

For the first time today, Tommy was alone with his thoughts. Hatred and regret circulating in his blood stream, the boy found his hands in his hair, tears nearly flowing as he spoke. 

"Maybe they're all right." The panicked thoughts left Tommy's mouth, shaking in hesitation as everything hit. "They all know I'm fucking cursed, and I deserve to be the captured one. Maybe then, they'll finally be happy. I mean- Phil can keep the family put in one place! Wilbur won't have to constantly move his shit, and Techno can relax and find someone! Maybe then I won't drain the family! Maybe the-." 

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice spoke, completely breaking through Tommy's thoughts. "Hello, are you alright? You seem quite stressed." 

"Who the fuck are you?" Tommy's tone came off harsh, cutting daggers into his companion. "And what are you doing in my room?! Who let you in!" 

"Oh!" The stranger seemed to take no note over Tommy's tone, an arm outstretched. "I'm Tubbo. I'm not in your room, nor am I with my friend. I don't know how I got here, if I'm honest. I fell asleep and suddenly I heard you screaming. So... I asked about you, and you actually responded!" 

"Well, I was in my room a second ago, so you're either a hallucination or my captor." Tommy had scoffed, sitting up as he examined his surroundings, eyes met with stars all around. Within his mind galaxy, Tommy's eyes met with Tubbo. "Or a weird dream. I probably won't remember you in the morning." 

"Hm." Tubbo had sighed, arm dropping to his side. "Well, you don't look quite normal with your hair spikes, so I guess this is a weird dream." 

"Hair spikes?!" Tommy quickly felt the top of his head, groaning impatiently as he looked towards Tubbo. "Well, you don't look the best either. You look like an animal, dream man." 

A goat was what Tommy meant to say. His dream companion had two giant horns on either side of his head, goat ears barely sticking out below them. Other than that, Tommy noted, Tubbo looked relatively normal. Human shaped, and around his age. 

"I told you, my name is Tubbo, spike man, not dream man." The goat now seemed irritated, only getting a laugh from Tommy. "You never gave me a name, by the way. And, what were you yelling about?" 

"I'm Tommy. And my family fucking hates me, so I'm yelling about them." Back to his snippy attitude, though Tubbo noted he wasn't tense like before. "My mother made me into a curse for some reason, so I guess I went off and created you to talk to." 

A pause, Tommy sighed as he continued. "I'm sorry for ranting at you, by the way." 

"Eh." Tubbo shrugged, stretching as he spoke. "No offense, but it's much more interesting than what I deal with. All I do is wander with my friend, Big Q, searching for somewhere to go. It's tiring, but he's all I got." 

At that, Tommy nodded, thankful the conversation was off of him. In fact, even if he was imaginary, he seemed intrigued by Tubbo's tales of traveling. 

"How about you tell me about your travels, dream boy?" Tommy questioned, watching his companion glare, yet complied to his simple request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see designs for gods, goddesses, and more for this au.
> 
> @owiepip and @Waterybasket on Twitter 
> 
> @OwliePip and @babylikeabreadbasket on Instagram


	5. Morning Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and his friend wonder about a weird dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for more continous support! I don't know how long daily chapter updates will be a thing, but I'm enjoying it now and I hope you enjoy too!

A hint of orange is what graced Tubbo's visions upon awakening, barely overtaking the pain of the hard ground. He wasn't quite sure about his weird dream, nor felt any spirituality in his wake. 

A small glimmer of hope, Tubbo could only wonder if this weird dream was his mother, the face he dearly wished he remembered, had attempted to reach out, disguised. Yet, truthfully, he knew better. 

If Tubbo's mother wanted to reach out, he knew she would have. She had kept many secrets from Tubbo as a child, promising one day to withdraw it all. One day, she had noted, all the anguish and sorrow would have made sense. 

Yet, before she could, she was whisked away from him and his memories. Just a figment in his imagination, never to be seen again. He wondered if her soul was pure enough to be around, or if her secrets kept her trapped deep beyond all souls combined. 

However, Tubbo dropped the thoughts, knowing better than to depress himself. Instead, he turned to his sleeping companion, shaking him roughly. 

"Big Q." The boy had whispered, hearing a groggy groan from his partner. "Hey, Big Q. Wake up, I need to talk to you." 

"Talk now?" The tired boy had muled out, forcing himself to sit up. "The sun just barely started to rise, Tubbo. What's so important?" 

Examining his partner, Tubbo could only feel a slight hint of guilt run through him. Quackity's black hair, usually neatly covered, had been sprung out and dirtied by the ground. Unlike Tubbo's (previous) garments, Quackity's was pure white, barely adjusted due to his sleeping position. 

However, Tubbo knew how spiritual Quackity was. If anyone had any sort of explanation for his dream, it was him. 

"I had a really... weird dream last night." Tubbo spoke, watching as Quackity quickly sat up, fixing himself up. "I know you know a lot about gods and such, so, I thought I'd tell you before I forgot it." 

"Oh. Well... what happened?" 

"I don't know exactly. But, there was a boy my age there. We were both in the sky, seeing all sorts of stars, colors I couldn't imagine ever knowing. And, he was ranting and raving about his family's hatred for him. I was able to calm him for a minute, and eventually I told him about you and me." 

"That's all you remember?" 

Tubbo nodded, earning a stretching sigh in response. 

"I don't exactly know, Tubbo. That sounds really... specific and crazy. Quite... messanger like. Have you prayed to any of the gods and goddesses recently? Maybe they reached out through someone you'd be more inclined to talk to." 

"Hm..." Tubbo began thinking, shrugging slightly. "Well, I prayed to both Niki and Schlatt. Strategy and Sorrow. They both seem... I don't know, smarter than to reach out a different way." 

"Schlatt and Niki, huh?" Quackity thought for a moment, eventually nodding in agreement "That's true. I guess you can ask them once we find the nearest temple." Reaching off to the side, the elder partner grabbed a map, holding it out to Tubbo. "You can see much better in the dark than me. How far away from it are we?"

"I can't quite tell, but we're close." Tubbo read the map with ease, thankful Quackity believed his claims (Big Q was much more studious and religious than orphan Tubbo, and he was thankful for that.) "About a few thousand more feet." He turned back towards Quackity. "I feel like we can get there today if we're fast enough. But... I don't exactly know. It depends on our start time and how all that jazz. It all just depends." 

"A few thousand feet...?" Quackity echoed, stretching once more as he grabbed the map back from Tubbo, earning a nod. "Hm... well, how much do you wanna know about your dream?" 

"Very badly." Tubbo nodded, ready to rise. "I just hope I don't forget it. It's so specific. If I get one thing wrong, it's over." 

"Good." Quackity rose, map back in it's rightful place. "How about, before you forget, we head off now? What do you say?" 

At that, Tubbo nodded, quickly sitting up. 

"Head to the temple now? I suppose we may start!" 

With that, the boys made there way off, into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see designs for gods, goddesses, and more for this au.
> 
> @owiepip and @Waterybasket on Twitter
> 
> @OwliePip and @babylikeabreadbasket on Instagram


	6. The Temple's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimmer of hope, clinging onto desperation, the boy could feel tears form. 
> 
> "Was it my mother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came from Xavi's tiktok, welcome!!! If not, still hello! How are you all doing on this fine day?
> 
> (PS, if you're from the tiktok, I ask you don't say anything about it, as the info there is mostly spoiler content for the fic!!)

"Here we are, my friend!" The voice of Quackity broke the long, yet comforting silence. "The Temple Of Knowledge. Your wants and secrets, answered." 

"Knowledge." Tubbo mumbled out, stood right beside his friend, eyes on the map, now easier for them both to see. The sun had risen by now, only making the trip more intriguing. (Even if the gods never reached out. Quackity always had the luck of the gods on his side, which Tubbo was only slightly jealous of.) However, he never let it consume him. Quackity has always been the more spiritual and religious of the two, traveling long before he met Tubbo alone in the cold. 

However, Tubbo broke the silence, turning towards his friend. "Should you go in first, or should I? I know you're like... all into this but- I have questions that... need answering." 

"You can go, Tubbo." Quackity gave his younger companion a shove, Tubbo nearly stumbling forward. "We made the trip this early for you. The least I could do is allow you to go first. It helps me think more on what to say." 

At that, Tubbo nodded, making his way inside. Door shut behind him, he made his way in, falling down on his knees. Mind cleared, the boy spoke. 

"Niki." He mumbled, eyes fluttering open. "I wish to speak to you about a dream I had. It seemed to have a message, and I request your guidance in helping me." 

No response given, Tubbo continued on with his thoughts, hesitation clouding his throat. 

"It was about a boy my age and I. He ranted about his supposed family's hatred towards him. We spoke about my travels. That's all I know, and I know you're the best to go to about this. Your knowledgeable and I just- want answers." 

A glimmer of hope, clinging onto desperation, the boy could feel tears form. "Was it my mother? Did she not know how to reach me in my busy life? Did her secrets about me cause her to do this?! Was I the reason of her demise?!" 

Breath caught in his throat, Tubbo felt his emotions overwhelm him, now shaking at the lack of response. Nothing ever worked in his favor, not even his prayers. 

'Everything has to be a secret' Tubbo thought, hands entwined in his hair. 'Nothing will ever be outright given to me. It's what she would have wanted.' 

And as he cried and cried, Tubbo didn't bother to check the lack of light shining in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see designs for gods, goddesses, and more for this au.
> 
> @owiepip and @Waterybasket on Twitter
> 
> @OwliePip and @babylikeabreadbasket on Instagram


	7. The Prophet's Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's prophecy turns out to be true, in more ways than one.

Waltzing through nature wasn't how Tommy planned to spend his new day, but things didn't always go as planned. His family had all gone off for another one of Wilbur's performances around the next big thing. 

And, as much as Phil wanted his youngest with them, the teen didn't feel comfortable around Will just quite yet. The threats still stuck deep in his mind, and had yet to receive an apology. Instead of going full force and pushing through the tension like Techno had, Tommy defaulted to keeping to himself once again. 

Now though, Tommy knew that was a huge mistake. 

For one, his dream lingered around in his head. Quite different than any other he's had, he hated the comfort he felt in imaginary company. Never in a million years would Tommy vent out his internal flaws to a living soul. Only to a contraption his mind made for him, would it happen. 

"I just wish for everything to go away." The boy had verbally complained, taking a seat on the grass. "Nothing but dream boy is a reason worth sticking around." 

"You called?" Tommy stumbled back, the unfamiliar voice startling him. "Tommy, was it?" 

"Who are you?!" Tommy lied on his back, nervous gaze on the figure in his vision. Hints of green and white robe colors, he glanced upwards to see a face. Nothing. It was all covered. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" 

"Oh, aren't you rude. Please forgive me." The strangers tone was aggressive and sarcastic, knelt down to Tommy's level. "Does the name _Dream_ ring a bell?" 

"Dream..." Tommy sat up, still feeling his nerves amp up. "The God Of War. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be surveying shit? Helping out the people?" 

"That's right, I should." The God gripped Tommy's arm tightly, earning the boy squirming in attempts to get out. "And I am. You're gonna help me, oh captive. The people want a win, they'll get it." 

"How the fuck am I involved in that?!" The boy spat, earning yet another tight grip on his free arm. "I've been nothing but trouble to people. I can't save them." 

"Hm. Maybe save isn't the correct word to use. My apologies. You're gonna help us reign chaos onto the others. I'm sure your unwillingness to be saved will leave a dent in your family's hearts, and start wars. Start uproar. Start a wash of chaos." 

Chaos. Death. The unwillingness to be saved. 

_The words clicked. Wilbur was right._

And, that was the last Tommy remembered, before it all went black.


	8. The One Who Got Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finds out about Tommy's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve!! I hope you guys enjoy this last day of 2020. I know I will.
> 
> Another thank you all for the support!! I hope you guys are loving it so far. I sent one of the upcoming chapters to Xavi and he just sent me an upside down happy face if that gives you any ideas on what to come.
> 
> Enjoy! See you tomorrow!!

_"Secrets are being kept from our hero  
Much to their partners dismay..  
A powerful being, thinking they're right.  
Only causes stress to a family." _

\-- 

"We seem conflict free still, according to my predictions. I'm starting to think our minds are actively working against each other." The family of three had just ended Wilbur's performance, and Techno had spoken. "Are you sure you're predictions and dreams aren't morphing into one?" 

"I'm sure, Techno. I've had my powers just as long as you, I'm aware on how they work." Wilbur continued, arms crossed briefly. "Like I said, I never mentioned a war. Your the one assuming theres one when I never explicitly said it." 

"And like I had said, the only logical explanation for your scenario is war. Someone is captured because their captor has power. Power is government, which needs reworking. We always revolt against it, I tell you time and time again. All your stories are total-" 

"Guys!" Phil's voice rained through the argument, both eyes on him immediately. "Wasn't this the argument that made Tommy not want to be with us? Hmm? Because Wilbur's words shook him to the core, and he's afraid of it?" 

Silence from both parties, Phil sighed, temples rubbed as he spoke. 

"We've all said and done stuff we regret, especially to Tommy. And he deserves an apology from all of us." A pause, he turned to Wilbur. "You never apologized to him, did you?" 

"No." Wilbur was quiet, Techno speaking up. 

"I didn't say anything to him. Why do I have to apologize?" 

"You egged Wilbur on and dragged him into your two way argument, Techno. Your competitive nature and desire to be right can't involve indirectly hurting your brother. I know you didn't mean it. And neither did Will. But, you both are in the wrong. Understand?" 

A nod from them both, the group eventually approached the house. No sign of Tommy, Phil called out his name. 

"Where did he say he would be?" Wilbur questioned, following Phil inside, instrument set down on a table. The father seemed worried, Will noticed, but putting up a pristine demeanor. 

"In his room, but you know Tommy. He's an outdoor kind of kid. I can't possibly imagine he'd stick himself indoors all day." Phil walked back outside, eyes on Techno. "You see him?" 

"No." Techno beckoned the others to join him, walking towards the woods. "But... something happened. I see footprints not like his, and tufts of his robe stuck on these branches." 

At that, Wilbur's blood ran cold. Clutching onto a tree for support, the boy stumbled into nothing, eyes of concern meeting him. 

"Will?" Philza questioned, hand on his son's shoulder. "Will, what's wrong? 

"I was right." Wilbur mustered out, voice shaking as he spoke. "My prophecy was right, every last bit of it." He looked up towards his family, knowing the guilt in his gut would only worsen. 

_"Tommy was captured."_


	9. Maximum Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy talks with his captors friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of 2021, woo!! I hope you guys had a wonderful and safe new year!

"You brought me a demigod?" An unfamiliar voice was speaking, eyes on a knight in front of him. Blinking, he turned towards his companion. "Why?" 

"He was left by Dream, my lord." Another voice had spoke, the knight. He was holding a barely conscious Tommy in his arms. "I believe he stated something about a chaotic victory for our army. And he's the reason." 

"Mmm." The king nodded, turning away for just a moment. "I'll send my regards in prayers tonight. Make sure he's put with the highest security possible. We don't want him to escape so easily." 

"Yes sir." The knight was off, letting out an exhale. Walking down the long hallway, Tommy stirred, blinking his way into reality, instantly freaking out. Thrashing about, the teen was thrown to the ground, pinned down before he could escape. 

"You weren't supposed to be awake yet." Tommy's head pressed down on the hard floor, the knight only felt enraged. Sword out, Tommy's freak out only escalated. "You're not dying yet, prisoner. You can either comply and allow me to take you down to the prison cells, or we can do things the hard way." 

No way in hell would Tommy comply. That wasn't what he's about. 

"Fuck you, bitch." 

With that, everything went black once again. 

\-- 

Blinking his way into reality, Tommy felt a large headache form the second he awoken. Feeling around, the boy felt a bump, swollen towards the upper right region. 

'Right' Tommy thought to himself, leaning back onto concrete. 'I did tell that knight fuck you. That's probably his doing.' 

The second thing Tommy noticed were the chains around his ankles and wrists. Looking around, Tommy noticed they linked to the concrete wall behind him. 

Maximum security. This must have been one of the precautions. 

However, Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, a figure joining him in the prison. 

The same guard as before, a sense of relief on his face. Tommy glared, though a sense of inquisitiveness plagued his mind. 

"Phew! I was worried you died out there." The guard took a seat on the ground, watching Tommy through the bars. "We got off on the wrong foot it seems. The names Sapnap. I'm not usually that hostile, but you were being incompetent. So, I had to." 

Tommy, however, squinted, trying to find a crack in this guise. No way was the man who caused his head wound this nice without reason. 

No one ever was. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" 

"Oh, it's simple." Sapnap explained. "You're going to help us win. See, our castles army is dwindling down in numbers. For some weird reason, our king, George, is a huge target. Perhaps it's because he's new and easy to trick." 

"I think it's the kidnapping." Tommy mumbled, metal jingling as he crossed his arms. "How many other people has he taken forcibly from their homes?" 

"Hey, George never technically took you." Sapnap argued, arms crossed. "The one who took you was Dream, God Of War. And even then, it's for a good cause." 

"What good can come from me being here?!" Tommy argued, letting out a laugh. "I don't know if your God did his research, but I'm nothing but a curse. My father told me directly, and I know my brothers believe it as well." 

"Well, his sister is the Goddess Of Prophecy." Sapnap's tone was now cold, Tommy's eyes widening. "So, I'm sure your family will have a tough time saving you, assuming they don't want to fuck with fate." 

At that, Tommy grew quiet. Would his family risk messing with fate to save him? Would they risk it all for the boy who caused them stress? The boy who caused them to never form any lasting relationships? 

The boy who killed many? 

"My family will never come." Tommy grumbled out, eyes faltering towards the ground. He didn't continue, looking back up once Sapnap rose. 

"Then you better get comfortable, Tommy. I'll be sure to update you on the news." 

Conversation ending, Tommy heard a door slam, now alone. 

_Alone and afraid._


	10. Wilbur's Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur talks to someone he loves about his last conversation with Tommy.

Three days have passed since Tommy's disappearance, and the family had been nothing but distraught. All three of the boys had guilt stinging in their chests. Phil for conforming to the idea that Tommy was a curse, Techno for allowing Wilbur to bully Tommy relentlessly. 

But, Wilbur? He had a lot of reflecting to do. 

The boy was sat in an open field, plucking away at a guitar. It was something he's always done to calm himself. But today, it wasn't working. All that plagued his mind was Tommy. 

The last conversation they had on replay constantly, Wilbur attempted to flush it out of his brain, but it never worked. The words he never believed haunted him, the voices never once leaving his head. 

"I hope you kill your savior and actually remember it this time." 

Dropping his guitar onto the ground, Wilbur broke. A shattered man, he was, crying as he spoke. 

"I just need some guidance." His voice hoarse, pleading out to any god(dess) who would listen. "Please. Anyone help me." 

"I'm here. What is it you need? 

Quickly glancing up, Wilbur's eyes met with the red head beauty. A goddess he's adored for ages, yearning one day to be with her forever. A day where they could forever be with each other was when Will could die happily. 

"Sally." He reached out towards her, hands interlocking with hers. "My love, thank you for coming. I apologize for forcing you to leave your duties. I am just panged with guilt over a conversation I had with my brother." 

"No need to apologize." The goddess explained, lowering herself to Wilbur's level. "The Underworld is perfectly fine, all the souls are in their correct places. Any new souls that join in can handle themselves for a few moments." 

"And the sea?" Will questioned. He was thankful for this talk. For once, Tommy's fearful face didn't plague him. "How is the sea?" 

"It's fine. A little hard to control, due to the sun setting early. The moon control my tides." She hummed, eyes on the sky. The sun was setting already. "Have you noticed that for summer, it's been going down far too quickly?" 

No, Wilbur had not. However, now that Sally mentioned it, it did click. 

"I've been feeling quite chilly recently, but I only assumed it was the guilt." Wilbur spoke. "But, I guess that does make sense. I just hope whatever anomaly that causes that fixes itself. You don't deserve a stressful life." 

"And neither do you, which is exactly why I was summoned." One of Sally's hands pressed against Wilbur's face. "What troubled you to tears before I came? You mentioned your brother. What one? 

"Tommy. Me and him had an awful argument. He was pestering me like always, only this time it was about my prophecy." Wilbur explained, resting into Sally's hand. "He and Techno called it all untrue, and I snapped." 

"Oh." Sally sighed. "Is he alright now?" 

"No." Wilbur shook his head, cutting himself off. "Well, none of us are sure. But I believe he's not. According to the prophecy, the boy in need of saving may not be saved." 

"And that is Tommy?" 

"Yes." Wilbur continued. "It's up to the next of kin to help him, along with a group. Only issue is, the group meant to save him has loads of conflict. One is lied to constantly, and the other is keeping secrets. The only way for them to fix themselves is for a break from the past and look towards the future." 

"Hm..." Sally had sighed. "Well, I'm sure the heroes will push through whatever conflict the world has for them. Plus, you've always mentioned your brothers being strong. I'm sure Tommy can pull through this." 

At that, Wilbur nodded. He was starting to feel much better, shivering as the sun had now set. 

"I believe it's time for me to return to my duties, Wilbur." Sally rose, earning a nod from her partner. "You should return to yours, especially since you need sleep. Plus, your family needs you." 

At that, Wilbur nodded. He rose from the ground, guitar in hand. Sally was right, Tommy was strong. If he could survive dealing with the shit the family put him through, Will knew he could survive this. 

With the new perspective, Wilbur made his way back home, ready to help his family believe in Tommy.


	11. Siblings Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista tells Dream something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half asleep right now, so please forgive any mess ups! I just woke up!
> 
> How are you all doing today? I hope well!

In the heavens is where Dream was sat, watching the mortals below. It's what every god or godess did when they weren't summoned below. (Well, of course, minus Sally. She traveled to and from the heavens, depending on the time of day.) 

"He looks so scared." Dream spoke to himself, eyes on Tommy. He could see the darkness is his eyes, only after three days. He wondered how long it'd be before he perished. 

"That would _really_ up the stakes, hm?" Cut off, Dream turned towards his sister. She usually stuck around her brother, as they were formed from the same galaxy dust. Yet, he could feel eyes drilling into his skull. "What are you doing here?" 

"Nothing." Drista rose, walking towards her brother. "What are you doing? Watching the king who prayed to you again?" 

"Oh no!" Dream pointed towards Tommy. "The new prisoner is who I see. He's gonna be the reason that the king will win. He will keep his land, and his best friend. That is, if he doesn't die. He's already on the verge. Can't you tell?" 

"Win? Death?" The girl peered over the edge, eyes widened as she stumbled back. Dream's gaze followed her, a hint of worry in them. Panicked breathing, the boy quickly knelt to his sister's level. 

"Drista? What's wrong?? Did you get another vision?" 

"Yes. You can't kill that boy! It'll cause something to spark. Cause a multitude of death!" Drista's voice shook, earning a scoff from her brother. "Dream! You have to believe me!" 

"This boy?" Dream questioned, resting on the ledge (not really a ledge, per say. They are all above clouds.) "Tommy? The boy who caused multiple deaths himself?" 

"You don't understand, Dream!" The goddesses voice was loud, fist slamming onto the ground. "I cannot speak of my vision to you, but I promise it will not be good for your king and his people!" 

"The king..." Dream's voice trailed off, nodding. He didn't bother questioning his sister's reasoning, as fate always had a reason. "I understand, Drista. I will order the castle people to keep him alive. Thank you for sharing this part with me." 

However, the girl wasn't pleased. Still panicked, she got up on her two feet. "You're.. not gonna let him go?" 

"Absolutely not!" Dream spoke, arms flailing in the air. "There's a reason he's in there, for I know his family. They'll start something to get him back. A promise I made to the king for a war he can win!" 

A pause, Dream's face turned into a deviant smile. And, despite the mask, Drista knew what was coming. 

"Whatever you're thinking, Dream, please do-" the girl pleaded, suddenly cut off by her brother's booming voice. 

_"Especially if they know where he is."_


	12. A God's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno learns of Tommy's location.

The darkness felt eternal, Techno sat outside. He was the night owl of his family, always out long after dark. He knew Phil was worried about him being alone now, especially after Tommy's disappearance. 

So, Techno stayed in the yard today. Right arm out, the demigod sighed. This night was different than before. Unlike others, he felt frightened. No ounce of comfort came for him, the blonde covering himself up. 

"Hello, Techno." Techno quickly turned, eyes on Dream. He recognized this god from books and very few prayers. "Samsung's son, are you?" 

The God Of War. The one who he disliked the most. 

"What are you here for, Dream?" Techno crossed his arms, hesitantly rising. "You and I don't see eye to eye due to my powers. You must be here for a reason. What is it?" 

"Ah, yes. Your powers." Dream scoffed, noting the demigods pose. "Speaking of, you don't see a war in the future, do you?" 

Eyebrow raised, Techno reached for the sword in his belt. No, he couldn't kill the God Of War (what would his mother think??), yet could sense tension. 

"No. What's it matter to you? You should be grateful the people who support you aren't in pain from losses." Sword extended out, it covered the space between them, Dream looking concerningly calm. "Let me ask again. What are you doing here?" 

"Nothing, sense you see nothing." Dream tapped the sword down, meeting Techno's eyes. "It's ashame your brother going missing didn't cause you to rebel." 

"My brother.." Techno dropped the sword, eyes widening. "What did you do to him?!" 

"Me? Nothing." Through the mask, Techno could sense the smug grin, glaring. "However... I know where he is." 

"Where?" Techno crossed his arms, only to be given a letter. "What's this?!" 

Yet, before he could answer, Dream had vanished, Techno's eyes on the paper. Hesitantly opening it, there he saw it written. 

_King George's Castle  
Maximum Security Prison  
Good Luck Getting Him  
\- :) _

"Of course." Techno scoffed, letter now stuffed away in his cloak. "I'll get you out of there, Tommy." 

Eyes on the stars, he held out an arm, smirking. 

_"I promise."_


	13. The Beginning Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Quackity discover something life threatening.

Empty. 

That's all Tubbo felt today. 

In fact, it's how he's been feeling the past couple of days. Irregularities in the sun and moon always seemed to mess with him. It's one of the few things he remembered complaining to his mother about. 

Of course, she'd always blame it on daylight savings time, or something of that sort. The questioning of it kept on until she was gone, and Tubbo's questioning kept to himself. 

"Hey, Tubbo!" Quackity ran over to his companion, map in hand, face dropping. "You alright, man? You look sad." 

"I'm alright, Big Q." Tubbo sat up from his previous laying position, looking over. "I always get like this when the time goes crazy. My mother always said it was daylight savings." A pause, he could only shrug. 

"Do you think she's right?" 

Quackity seemed to freeze up for a moment, nearly dropping his map. Composure regained, he sat down next to Tubbo, arms on his shoulder. 

"I... yeah. I think so. Daylight savings effects everyone differently!" The older of the two, showed Tubbo his map quickly, spreading it out. "Any idea on what temple we should hit up next?! I'm honestly thinking about The Temple Of All Knowing." 

"All Knowing...?" Tubbo took the change in pace, eyes on the map. "How is that any different than Knowledge?" 

"All Knowing is definitely for the bigger goddesses." Quackity explained. "Like Drista and Samsung. Drista for her prophecies, and Samsung because of her being well... all knowing." 

"Hm." Tubbo pointed off to a different temple. "Well, Knowledge didn't give me much of an answer. How about we go here instead?" 

Finger pointed to Hurt, Quackity instantly shook his head, map closing. 

"We can't go to The Temple Of Hurt, Tubbo." 

"Why not?" The boy questioned, watching as Quackity once again grew quiet. "Big Q, why not?!" 

"I just- we can't. It'll make sense when you're older. I've been told not to go there. You know the gist." 

At Quackity's excuses, Tubbo could have sworn he heard his mother speak, scoffing. Never could he escape secrets, they always followed him throughout life. 

"I am older! We met when I was like... six! I'm seventeen now!" Unlike last time, Tubbo argued back. He never could have dared to do this as a young boy. "What's so important that I can't know yet?!" 

"Nothing, Tubbo, just-" 

"No! I'm done with the secrets, Quackity!" Sadness turned into anger. Every living fiber turned into anger. "You're acting just like my mother, and I barely know who she is! I-" 

"Tubbo, please calm down. We can talk about this lat-" 

"Later?! You mean never!" Tears filled the boys eyes, he couldn't tell what emotion was fueling it. "I know you'll never tell me! Just like her! You'll brush it off when I ask again!" The rage turning into exhaustion, the boys leg wobbled, dropping to the ground. 

"Tubbo..?" Quackity questioned, taking a seat on the ground. All the boy did was cry, much to Quackity's discomfort. "Um.. I'm sorry. Are you okay? Whenever you're ready, we can head to the Temple Of All Knowing." 

No response given, Quackity sighed, looking towards the sky. Eyes widened, he quickly put a hand over his mouth. 

Staring back at him was a blood moon. Quackity remembered reading about this in notes long ago before his travels. 

_  
'A Blood Moon.' The note would read. 'The start of the end for all that is living.'_


	14. Prisoner's Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds something a little unusual about his "dream companion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I apologize for the re-upload!! I completely forgot to title my chapter, and posted it (a03 told me it was still a draft but it wasn't.)
> 
> Sorry if you read chapter 14 already! Nothing has changed, so you can go on about your days!! See you tomorrow!!

Sat on the ground, leaned against the wall Tommy laid. Eyes on the ceiling, he felt lethargic, having recieved no food or water for the past three days. 

"I guess this is my karma." Tommy let out a genuine laugh, raising his right arm weakly. "For all the people I killed, I rot away in a prison cell with no family." His arm dropped not long after, the chains feeling heavy. 

_They haven't felt heavy before._

A tired feeling overwhelmed him, Tommy letting out a yawn. He smiled to himself as he drifted off into a deep sleep. 

\-- 

"Tommy?" Tommy looked towards his companion, seeing the dream boy from a couple nights ago. "Tommy, what happened to you?" 

"Dream boy?" Tommy ignored Tubbo's question, head tilting. Did his brain want him to vent again? Was it time? "Am I.. still alive?" 

"You don't look it." Tubbo responded, pointing towards his companion. "Last time I saw you, you looked somewhat pristine. Now though, your hair is a mess, your clothes is torn, and you look hurt." 

"Oh." Tommy mumbled. So, his state carried into his dreams, good to know. "I was captured by The God Of War and taken away from my family. I don't think I'm ever getting out of here.." 

"Oh." Tubbo nodded. "How long have you been away?" 

"Four days." Tommy responded, shifting the conversation. "What about you? How's your travels with... Big Q, was it?" 

"Oh." Tubbo shrugged. "Me and Big Q got in an argument. I don't wanna get too into it, but I think we're going to the Temple Of All Knowing. But.. something crazy happened last night." 

"Oh. Are you and your friend doing okay? What happened?" 

"A blood moon." Tubbo responded. "Big Q said it's dangerous, something about the beginning of the end for mortals? But, I feel fine, and he looks fine, so... I think it's just all bullshit." 

At that, Tommy nodded. He's heard of blood moons in stories, yet kept quiet. About to speak about the temple, Tommy's ability to speak was withdrawn. 

"Tommy??" Tubbo questioned, watching the other. "Tommy! Wait!" 

Reaching out for Tubbo, it all went back. 

\-- 

"Oh, phew, you were just asleep!" It was Sapnap again, holding a tray of food and water. "I was scared Dream's orders came a little to late." 

"Yeah. And I was having a nice sleep before you woke me up." Tommy scoffed, eyes on the food. "Is this some sick game? Are you going to eat that in front of me?" 

"Oh, no." Sapnap removed his helmet, unlocking the cell. "This is for you. Sorry it never came before, we just got ordered today to do so." He locked the call back up, leaning against the wall. 

"Right." As much as Tommy wanted to start eating, he was more concerned about this knight in his room. "Sapnap, you look fucking tired. You alright?" 

"I think so." Sapnap responded. "I don't know if anyone came here and told you, but theres some sort of blood moon outside?" he spoke with a question, shrugging. "You and your god friends are lucky. If the rumors are true, us mortals could drop dead at any moment." 

"Blood moon...?" Tommy questioned, eyes widening. His dream companion mentioned it. Tubbo mentioned it. "Anyone could die?" 

"Yup." Sapnap nodded, stretching before grabbing his helmet. "Well, I have to go. Don't forget to eat, Tommy. I'll be back tomorrow with another meal." 

At that, Tommy nodded, yet didn't have an appetite. How would his dream companion know about a huge mortal people anialator? Let alone, before he did?  
However, Tommy's mind wandered off, eyes widening even more than before. While he mostly knew immortals, there was one person who stuck out as a vulnerable target in his mind. 

_His father._


	15. His Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Wilbur lose another person close to them.

"How long do blood moons last?" Techno was sat outside with Wilbur, eyes on the forever dark sky. "Do you remember what dad told us?" 

A head shake, Wilbur kept his eyes towards the sky. While the boys have heard stories about blood moons, he never expected to see one. Especially not in his life time. Arms wrapped around himself, Techno rose an eyebrow. 

"You cold?" 

"A little." Wilbur admitted, rubbing against himself in attempts to keep his body heat intact. "I think it's mostly guilt, but it could also do with... this." 

"Right." Techno nudged his twin, sighing. "How about you head inside to warm up. I have to think some more." 

At that, Wilbur nodded, rising. The brothers never really argued when the other was sent away, especially Wilbur. Techno was a much more independent person, often alone. 

So, away Wilbur went, Techno taking out the letter once again. 

"King George's castle. How am I supposed to get to him?" Techno groaned, hands in his hair. "It's not like they'll just let me in. Especially when I'm well known for being Samsung's son." 

However, before he could continue his thoughts, Techno heard a scream. 

Wilbur's scream. 

Quickly running inside, Techno's eyes scattered throughout the house. 

"Wilbur?!" He called out, letter stuffed away. Walking through the house, he found his brother stood over Phil's body. Their father was collapsed on the ground, eyes quickly meeting his brother's. "Will, what happened?!" 

"I don't know." Wilbur mumbled out. "I noticed he looked tired, so I asked him what was wrong. He said nothing, but then added on about the moon sucking away his energy." 

"And then...?" 

"He collapsed, Technoblade!" Wilbur's tone was loud, yet fearful. "I can't find a pulse, Techno." He turned towards the older twin, seeing him stunned in place. "Techno..?" 

At that, Techno crushed the piece of paper in his pocket, tears filling his eyes (a mix of rage and hurt), hand over his mouth. 

"Techno, we have to help him. What are we-" 

However, Techno didn't respond. Free hand clutching the sword on his belt, the eldest brother turned away. 

"We lost Phil today." Techno's voice was full of vengeance. "I won't let us lose Tommy. Not while I know where he is." 

"Techno?" Will questioned, head tilting. "What do you see?" 

"This is different than seeing, Wilbur." Techno turned towards him once again. _"We're changing history."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP


	16. A Goddesses Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista approaches very important people involving the safety of both Tommy and the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just woke up and my eye stung for a bit, so if theres any mistakes I can only apologize.

Drista had been watching Tommy's family for hours, the visions plaguing her mind. 

"The blood moon started all this." Drista spoke to herself, thankful Dream wasn't around. While it was dangerous for her to keep the visions bottled up to herself, she couldn't tell her brother certain things. 

Especially sense she saw his hands at the wheel the entire time. 

After the sun boy had fallen, she caught whim of Dream above the clouds, the red bringing out the evil. She saw countless dead bodies. She saw the goddess of death overworking herself, and the tides going absolutely crazy. 

She saw fear. 

However, not all Drista saw was negative. 

In fact, she saw a tale of self discovery in Tommy's saviors. She saw sacrifice. She saw another boy be born, completing the link in which Tommy needed. 

She saw hugging and the world lightning up. 

Clutching the clouds, Drista looked away towards another. Tommy's savior, his other half. Linked at birth, Tommy was a secret to all. He was never meant to be, yet became so important in this world. 

"I need to talk to his savior." Drista spoke to herself, eyes on Tubbo. "Let him know of his task." 

And, away she went, to the mortal ground below. 

\-- 

Walking towards the temple, Tubbo noted it was eerily quiet and tense. Usually, Quackity was cracking jokes, yet he was tense, not once speaking. 

So, Tubbo took it upon himself to start. 

"Did my argument hurt you, Quackity?" 

"Hm?" The companion looked towards Tubbo, shrugging. "I'm fine. It hurt for a second, but I'm okay." he paused, turning towards Tubbo. "Are you?" 

Now, it was Tubbo's turn to shrug. He wanted to lie to his partner, yet Quackity somehow always knew how he was feeling. 

"I don't know." The teen settled on. "I just... why couldn't you tell me outright why we couldn't go to The Temple Of Hurt?" 

At that, Quackity grew quiet. Map in his hands, he skimmed over it, as if he could read it in the dark (that was Tubbo's job, after all.) He seemed nervous, Tubbo pushing through. 

"Big Q?" 

"I was sworn to secrecy." Quackity's voice was quick, Tubbo's eyes widening. "I can not say much, but just know we could lose each other if we went there." 

However, Tubbo was persistent. And while, asking direct information about the secret was (pretty much) illegal, he still asked. 

"By a god?!" 

"A goddess." A new voice joined them, Tubbo quickly turning over, eyes widening. "It is I, Drista. Goddess of prophecy." 

"Drista?" Quackity dropped on his knees almost immediately, Tubbo joining not long after. "What are you doing here? Neither of us summoned you yet. We're actually on our way to your temple!" 

"I appreciate it." Drista continued, a sense of urgency in her voice. "I had to summon myself. I apologize for not coming sooner, but your traveling days are over." 

"Why is that, Drista?" 

"Fate has other plans." Was the response given, earning a head tilt from Tubbo. "You two are now to become heroes of this world and stop the blood moon." 

"Stop the blood moon?!" Quackity's eyes widened, clearing his throat. "I apologize for the informalities, but how must we begin." 

"I can not tell you directly." Drista ignored the apology, meeting eyes with Tubbo, the boy looking back. 

"How well are you at riddles?"


	17. Brainstorming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Quackity try to solve the riddle.

_"A hole in the ground is where you will go.  
To meet a goddess so beautiful and low.   
Secrets and hardships will all come undone   
And if it all goes well, your group will earn a plus one." _

"That's all you can tell us?" Quackity questioned, earning a small nod. "With all due respect, how are we supposed to do this with so little guidance?" 

"That is for you to figure out." Drista responded. "It's forbidden for someone not me to know the true workings of the universe. It can hurt people, and turn them to power." 

"I understand." Tubbo spoke up, eyes on Drista. "Thank you for your wisdom. If we figure it out, how must we contact you?" 

"Not if, when." Drista's voice was firm, before continuing, eyes locked with Tubbo's. "And I will know when you do. I don't mean to pressure you, but the fate of the world rests in your hands." 

And, away Drista went, leaving the boys to their own devices. Neither of them dared to utter a word, Tubbo laying flat on the ground. 

"Tubbo?" It was Quackity, lying next to him. "Tubbo, you alright?" 

"How do I tie in with the fate of the world...?" Tubbo mumbled, turning towards Quackity. "How do we save this craziness? I- I mean, all we do is travel from temple to temple! Before that, I ran away from an orphanage and you were kicked out of your house! How are we supposed to stop this?!" 

"I don't know, Tubbo. Truthfully, I don't know." Quackity's eyes were on the sky, dark red moon staring back at them. "But, I do know one thing. You and I were destined to meet, and we were destined to kick this moons ass!" 

At that, Tubbo only smiled. He was scared shitless, unsure of what to do, but he smiled. 

"At least we have each other in this quest, Big Q." 

"Exactly." Quackity nodded, eyes on the sky. "Now, let's think. She mentioned we'd see a goddess on our trip down a hole." He paused briefl. "Do you know any goddesses who stay in holes?" 

"No. They're all usually in the heavens." Tubbo responded. "I mean, they all come to the surface sometimes. Especially Drista. She has to tell people stuff like she did us." 

"Do you think she's the goddess we have to go to?" 

"No. She'd probably hint at herself more. Lots of hand gestures, you know? Probably more subliminal messaging." Tubbo sat up straight, eyes widening. "Maybe we're finding a new goddess!" 

"A new goddess?" Quackity sat up as well. "That'd be sick! Also world altering! Imagine we help someone realize they're god hood, and it starts in a hole. She joins our group, being the plus one!" 

"A goddess on our side?! I think you cracked the code. Drista will show up any second now!" Tubbo was grinning, eyes ahead. 

No goddess appeared, dreams crushed. 

"Well, back to the drawing board with us." Tubbo sighed, laying back down. "I don't think we'll ever figure it out." 

"Yeah..." Quackity joined him, eyes on Tubbo. "How about we sleep on it? Who knows, maybe we'll dream of the right answer. 

With that, Tubbo nodded. He suddenly remembered Tommy, the captured boy who was forcibly taken in his dreams. 

"Yeah. Maybe it will." Tubbo continued, shutting his eyes and instantly going into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Tubbo and Quackity couldn't figure it out, I wonder if you guys can. 
> 
> Have any idea on what the riddle is? I'll give you a small hint in that it briefly ties into Wilbur's first song.
> 
> Good luck :) . See you tomorrow to see if you're truly right.


	18. Answering His Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo get answers for each other's questions.

When he opened his eyes, Tubbo was in the stars once again. A reoccurring dream, in this place. His third one. 

_He needed to find Tommy._

Walking along the sky (Tubbo found it weird everytime how he walked on nothing.), he eventually found him. Sat on nothing, Tommy was staring off into the stars. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo took a seat. "You alright?" 

"Hm?" The boy turned towards Tubbo, sighing. "Oh, dream boy. You're back." He paused, looking back towards the view. "I didn't know you'd come back after last time. I thought my rude awakening messed up my mind. I wasn't..." he was mumbling now, a panicked state, groaning before placing his head in his hands. "Thank you for coming back." 

"Is that what happened?" Tubbo took the spot next to Tommy. "I just saw you try to talk about the temple, but you like.. fell out of the sky. Out of our conversation." He turned towards Tommy, giving the boy a shove. "I'm glad you're back." 

"Oh, right. The temple." Shifting the conversation, Tommy looked towards his friend. "How did it go? Your trip? How's your friend?" 

"We didn't actually go!" Tubbo's voice raised, tone completely changing. "Drista actually met up with us on the way!" Continuing, the boy hadn't noticed Tommy flinch. "Something about me and Quackity being destined to stop the blood moon. She told us a weird riddle. I don't quite understand it myself, but maybe you can help me?" 

"Help you?" Tommy asked. "Why would I help you? Your siding with my captor, Tubbo!" 

"You said Dream captured you. He didn't talk to me at all." Tubbo crossed his arms. "Even then, your just some weird message I don't have answers for, what I have to deal with is stopping the blood moon, and saving the world." 

At that, Tommy shut his mouth. For a long moment, he was silent and still. Unsure of what to do, he gave in, turning back towards his friend companion. Tommy would rather the world be saved than him. 

_Karma. Utter karma._

"What was her riddle, Tubbo?" 

"A hole in the ground is where you will go. To meet a goddess so beautiful and low. Secrets and hardships will all come undone. And if it all goes well, your group will earn a plus one." 

"Hm..." Tommy thought, looking off. "Well... I don't know about all that secret shit, but.. the goddess in the ground reminds me of my brothers girlfriend, Sally. The goddess of-" he was cut off by Tubbo gasping, flinching. 

"Your brother is Wilbur Soot?!" Tommy stared, eyes widening as he slowly nodded. "My mother used to talk about him whenever she prayed. I never understood why, but I wasn't ever supposed to hear it. But, that's so cool! Your related to a gossip lege-" 

"Are you real, Tubbo?" Tommy's voice invoked fear, Tubbo instantly growing quiet. "I understand if my mind made someone like you to talk to, but that doesn't explain the blood moon. How'd my mind create that before I knew?!" Eyes back on Tubbo, the goat could have sworn he saw tears. 

"It didn't." Tubbo explained. "You... I don't know what you are, but I'm real." He watched Tommy panic, holding himself close. "Tommy? You okay?" 

No response given, Tommy had disappeared, leaving Tubbo alone in the stars.


	19. His Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy learns of his father's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief depiction of a panic attack in the beginning so please be safe!!

Sat upright, Tommy nearly threw up his previous meal, eyes on the ground. He wanted to cry. He wanted to go home. 

_He wanted his family._

"Wilbur was right, He was right." The words were quickly escaping him, metal scraping the ground as he pulled at his own hair. "I'm cursed. Someone is talking to me. It's one of them. The victims. My victims. That's the only explanation because I- it just-" 

Breath caught in his throat, Tommy gasped for it. He always had some sort of anxiety, especially when he was alone. Yet, it was never this bad. 

Usually, Tommy had someone to go to. 

_However, here he had no one._

"I need Philza. I need my dad. I- I just-- someone." His words were hoarse and shaky, glancing up upon hearing the door open. Someone was here. His savior. 

"Oh, Hey Tommy." No, only Sapnap. Just like it always was. Like always, he held his food tray. "I heard your chains rattle around, so I guess I woke you again. Sorry about that." 

Eyes on Sapnap, Tommy gave no verbal response. Breathing still irregular, he watched the knight open his gate, and set the food down. It was shut right after. 

"So..." Sapnap noticed the silence, leaning back on a wall. "I know you just woke up, but I have some news for you. It was delivered by your mother." 

"My... my mother?" Tommy took this change of pace, thankful for a distraction from Tubbo. "As in... the goddess? Samsung?" 

"Mhm." Sapnap's voice suddenly went tense, helmet off once again. Tommy noted the weakness was still there, yet blinded by the straight face. "Your father is Philza, right?" 

At that, Tommy stopped in place. "No..." words seeming pointless, deep down Tommy knew. No way would his father, a retired soldier, last the mortal killing blood moon. Plus, his father was the only mortal (minus Sapnap, and possibly his weird voice) he was connected with. 

"I'm sorry, Tommy." Sapnap nodded, looking down towards him. "Will you be okay?" 

"I..." Tommy looked towards Sapnap, sentence trailing off, eventually becoming another. "How long has it been? Sense I was trapped here?" 

"I don't know. It's hard to tell with the blood moon. No sun is guiding us." Sapnap admitted, standing back up. "If I had to guess, a few weeks. But, it's hard to tell." He grabbed his helmet, turning back towards Tommy. "Why?" 

"I just wanted to know." Tommy shook his head, earning a small nod from his guardian. "Thank you." 

"Sure." Helmet back on, Sapnap started walking away. "I know that's a lot to take in, but.. remember to eat today. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Once he was gone, Tommy looked towards his food. He felt sick, everything hitting him at once. 

Not able to follow Sapnap's rules, Tommy pushed the tray off to the side, finally allowing himself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be Tommy comfort for awhile and all I can do is apologize.


	20. Wilbur's Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur gets his final vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Massive apology for the repost!! A03 went down around when I posted, so I decided to repost in case stuff messes up.
> 
> If you've already read chapter 20, nothing has changed. I'll see you tomorrow!!

Everything escalated the day after Philza died. 

The moon only grew in shades of red, the tides flooding nearby cities. People were upset with the goddess in charge, yet she couldn't possibly handle her waters. 

People were dying at rapid pace. She found it hard to even help them, especially now that there were so many. 

And while Wilbur worried for her, he couldn't put everything on hold. Tommy was still missing, and Techno was off to start a war in whoever would listen. Sometimes, Wilbur would go with him, but today he sat alone. 

_Alone with a vision._

Wilbur remembered his first vision, eagerly telling his dad about it. 

_"It's about a family!"_ He would beam, right at Phil's side, his father holding a baby Tommy in his arms. _"Dad! I see a vision with a family! Their father will save them, and win independence and the gods will be so happy!!"_

_"A family?"_ Phil would humor his son, Techno coming over and agreeing with Wilbur. _"Sounds to me like you two have heard too many stories."_

_"No, it's true!! Techno agrees!"_

Agreeing to disagree, a few days later, the kids were proven right. When Phil went out that day, he overheard gossip about a father saving his family. 

And it happened multiple times. The boys would know of something (Will the hero, and Techno the outcome) and Phil realized his kids were more special than he ever could imagine. 

That night, Phil would thank Samsung for their children, and take everything the boys said with certainty. 

_Now, though, Wilbur was alone._

"I wish you were around to hear this, father." Wilbur spoke low, grabbing his guitar. "I wish you could meet him. The hero, my boy. He is the key to Tommy's safety. For now, though, I will play a song. For you, him, Sally, and everyone in the world." 

Letting out a sigh, Wilbur strummed the first couple of notes, beginning to sing. 

_"We have one last tale to finish it all."  
"A boy filled with greatness, the poet must fall."  
"Alone with his mother, my boy will join a group."  
"Unknowing of his importance, he'll make three outta two!" _

_"Together, the group of three will get the lost one...."  
"Fearful yet desperate, the group has won."  
"It's sad to see this is all I've got."  
"Yet my son will live here, truly loved by lots." _

Finished with his song, Wilbur's eyes teared up, yet he smiled. Guitar dropped to the ground, our prophet went outside, feeling cold for the very last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just say rest in peace to one of our prophets??


	21. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno talks with a very important figure.

Walking through his village, Techno was very pleased with himself. For one, he was able to convince the people of his village that this upcoming war was pristine enough to go in their favor. 

But, if he were being honest, Techno knew absolutely nothing. Would he succeed in getting his brother? Would he average his father like he wanted to? 

_Would he die trying?_

As much as he pushed through as the oldest, (although he and Wilbur were twins, Techno was the first born), Techno was truly terrified. This was the first war he's going into without guidance from his mother, and possibly his last ever one. 

However, drops of rain brought Techno out of his thoughts, him quickly looking towards the sky. And, while the moon was still dark red, and he was sure people were dying at rapid paces, it began pouring rain. 

Fast. 

"The rain is connected to her." Techno began running home, boots trailing along in the mud. "Wilbur always told me this. If it rains, Sally's upset. It's her only emotional reaction throughout her powers." He looked back towards the sky, speaking to himself once more. 

"She's never been this upset." 

Further centering himself in the yard, Techno couldn't help but walk towards a field. 

_Wilbur's field._

Every house of the family's had its own version sense Wilbur was a little younger than Tommy. From a secluded second room to just a spot in the garden, it was somewhere no one really went. No one but Wilbur stayed around here. 

Yet, for some reason, Techno felt drawn to it. 

"Wilbur is usually consoling her." Techno took a seat in the field, rain soaking his robes. "Where on earth could he be? He'd never leave her upset." 

"That you're correct on." 

Turning back in front of him, Techno saw his mother. She stood much taller than Techno, white clothing paling in comparison to the dreary day. Dress sparkling, she knelt down, just barely above her son's height. 

"Mother?" Techno blinked, wet hair pulled away from view. "We haven't spoken in years, I.. what could you possibly be doing here?" 

"My son, I am the bearer of bad news." Samsung's voice was serious, earning a look of concern from Techno. "Your brother passed on to the underworld just hours ago while you were away." 

"Wilbur...?" Techno looked towards her, utter disbelief written on his face, earning a solemn nod. "Did you talk to Tommy about this? I hope their last conversation doesn't sting him too much." 

"I only told you, as you've lost everyone in only a few days. Your father and only brother, along with the human emotions you feel, complicated mourning. I'm here for you, even if I am but a goddess." 

"Only brother...?" Techno's voice ran cold, eyes met with his mother's. "I have two brothers, and we were all made by you and delivered here. That is what father told us." 

"I only made you and Wilbur." The goddess rose to her feet, looking ahead. "A third child for your father would only be too much. The clay that constructed you and your twin was barely enough." 

"But, I have a second brother." Techno stood up, rain (and a hint of tears) pouring down his face. "Father would constantly tell us of his role as balance. He would curse our family, often causing us to move. But, he was just as important as me and Wilbur." 

"If your father had a third child, he is not mine." Samsung's voice was firm, Techno fearing her for just a moment. "I would _never_ curse your father with the _burden_ and _mental drainage_ of the boy you're describing. He doesn't deserve that." 

"That doesn't make any sense." Techno watched her face, arms crossed. "Father was faithful to you and only you. You're telling me Tommy was _an accident?_?Was he never meant to come here?" 

At that, Samsung nodded, Techno looking towards his hands. Neither of them spoke, Techno utterly confused and distraught. He never saw his father with another woman (goddess or mortal), yet his mother was claiming Tommy wasn't hers. 

"Mothe-" Techno looked up, seeing she had left. Rain disguising his tears, Techno broke down into tears, on his knees once more. 

For the first time in his life, _Techno felt truly alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys are EXTREMELY smart when it comes to this fic, and I'm loving all the theories in the comments!! 
> 
> Thanks for the support, see you all tomorrow!!!


	22. The Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Quackity solve the riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Earlier today I posted the wrong chapter!! If you've read chapter 22 already, this is new content!!
> 
> What you read was tomorrow's chapter, so please don't talk about it! Hopefully this here will help everything make sense!!
> 
> A huge apology!! I'll see you all tomorrow!!!

Eyes wide open, Tubbo sat up almost as quickly as he went out. Looking towards the sky, Tubbo didn't utter a word. Tommy was distraught, in pain, and confused. Who wouldn't be? With all Tubbo knew about his internal struggles, he could put his friend in danger. 

"Friend." Tubbo scoffed to himself, letting out a quiet laugh. He and Tommy barely knew each other, having only met in the dreamscape, yet... it was a close knit relationship. Tubbo didn't think he could ever go without Tommy, and only wondered if he was okay. 

"Oh, hey Tubbo, you're awake!" It was Quackity, walking back from wherever he was previously. "Sorry I didn't wake you, I was going to, but I had to help an old woman. She seemed lost." 

"An old woman, really?" Tubbo rose suspicion, eyes on his companion. "In the middle of nowhere? I may be young, Quackity, but I'm not stupid." 

"Yeah, an old woman." Quackity sat down in front of Tubbo. "I was guiding her home, to the underworld. I guess praying constantly has it's perks." Shifting the conversation, Tubbo dropped all and any questions. "Have any idea what Drista's riddle was about? I still have no idea." 

At that, Tubbo nodded. He wasn't a credit stealer, yet didn't know how to drop the bombshell that he talked to someone almost every night after he fell asleep. 

Let alone, this person being real. 

"I think _we_ have to go to the underworld." Tubbo's voice had a cocky edge of false questioning, almost as if he had just thought of it only moments ago. "Like... maybe Drista's riddle was about Sally? A goddess so "beautiful" and "low." You know, like- low and the hole being the underworld. The beauty remark could be about her ability to score a demigod, the son of Samsung, Wilbur Soot." 

"Huh." Quackity nodded, nodding. "That seems plausible, but what about the secrets, hardships, and plus one to our group?" 

"I... don't know." Tubbo admitted. "We'll have to find out when we go." Looking off, he could only hoping Drista would show up soon. He never meant to purposely upset Tommy, and he'd feel guilty if the theorizing was all for nothing. "Drista, did we solve it?" 

"Yes, you have." Drista's voice boomed, the goddess summoning herself once more. "I'm honestly surprised it only took you two days. Especially after the mess of brainstorming I saw. Did you really think you'd find a new goddess?" 

Earning no response, Drista cleared her throat. 

"Now, I am going to transport you both into the underworld. Before you go, remember time is much different in both dimensions. While the trip may feel long, you are to not get discouraged. Remember why you're going." 

At that, the two boys nodded. They were to speak with Sally, get their plus one, and return home in time to save the world. 

"Good." Drista put her hands out towards either boy. "You are to tell her that I sent you. Sally will bring you back, _empty handed or not._ I will be waiting with your second riddle to help your world." 

As the two grabbed Drista's hands, the three submerged into the unknow.


	23. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets answers to his questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your reminder to make sure you read yesterday's chapter again! I messed up with chapter posting and didn't realize/fix it until late at night.
> 
> This is the character you all read. Just act suprised /hj

When the boys arrived, Tubbo was suprised to see it overrun. Lost souls left and right, crowding each other, all different ages. 

"This blood moon is going at it." Quackity mumbled out as they were lowered into the crowd. "I've only seen this place once or twice, but not like this." 

"You've been here?" Tubbo grabbed onto Quackity's arm instinctively, flinching as the should crowded around. "I know you said you've helped people come here, but... you've been here?" 

"Only a few times." Quackity echoed, pushing through the crowd with Tubbo. "I wasn't ever supposed to, but the younger souls were scared to go alone. I always left immediately, and I've never seen Sally herself." 

"Oh." Tubbo grew quiet for a long moment, eyes ahead. "Was there any reason you never stayed?" 

"Well.... minus making sure you weren't left alone, I guess the possibility of dying. I don't know what could happen if I were to stay for longer than needed." Quackity's response was almost silent, Tubbo glancing around. "However, I think you and I got this! Drista put us up for a reason." 

"Right." Tubbo seemed to grow weary, looking around once more. While he was positive Quackity had some sort of barrier (he's prayed countless of times), Tubbo... couldn't say the same. "Do you see Sally yet? I don't wanna find out what could happen..." 

"I do!" Quackity's voice beamed, squinting ahead. "She looks... upset." Turning back briefly, the eldest nodded, turning ahead once more. "Come on! Let's be quick about this!" 

"Right." Just as Tubbo spoke, he was ripped from a speedy Quackity, attempting to push through. "No, no- wait! Quackity!" 

" .... _Toby?_

Completely stopped in his tracks, Tubbo turned around. There stood a woman, frozen in time. Dark brown hair like he, Tubbo could barely make out any other features other than her shocked expression. Nothing familiar about her features, Tubbo was hesitant, eyeing her suspiciously. Toby was his name, his real name, never uttered after his mother's death. 

No one knew that name... _except_...

".... mom?" 

"Oh, my son!" The woman had spoken, cold hands placed on Tubbo's cheeks. "Look how much you've grown!" Her voice eventually fell to a whisper. "Did they find you? Is that why you're here?" 

Yet, Tubbo couldn't verbally form anything, tears filling his eyes. The answers to everything he's ever dreamed of is right there. The cause of arguments is right there, and Tubbo couldn't dare utter a word. 

"I'm sorry for leaving you so soon." Her voice was comforting, eyes met with Tubbo's. "I promise I never would have left you if fate allowed it. I bet you have so many questions that I'd promise I'd answer." 

A nod from Tubbo, the mother sighed. 

"Everything I couldn't say to you all points back to your father. A charming man, yet chose to not make his appearance known to you. He even went as far as swearing me to secrecy, something I at the time wanted." The mother looked regretful, eyes on Tubbo's confused face. "If I knew the pain it would have caused you, I never would have agreed." 

"Secrecy..." Tubbo's voice shook as he spoke, eyes widening. Swearing to secrecy was something Tubbo was familiar with, with Quackity at the helm of it. "You don't mean it. You can't possibly mean it." 

"Oh, but I do." Hands dropping to her sides, Tubbo knew the answer before it ever once left her mouth. 

_"My son, you are a demigod."_


	24. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo learns his father's identity.

"A demigod...?" Tubbo's voice was caught in his throat. "By who? Who is my father?!" 

"Schlatt." The womans voice was firm, Tubbo's soul almost jumping out of his skin."I was hesitant to start something with him, for he's the God of Sorrow. However, I pushed through. And eventually, newborn you showed up at my doorstep." 

"I..." Tubbo's voice trailed off for a long moment, eventually continuing. "Did he tell you what I was... made of?" 

"Stsrs. Countless of stars and life is what I was told." The mother's sentence was halted, head shaking. "Perhaps it was his life in you that caused you such a sorrowful life." 

"It wasn't all bad." Tubbo spoke fast, shrugging as he spoke. "I mean, from what I remember, you dying... sucked. That hurt. Going my whole life unknowing of most of lives questions... definitely sucked. But... I got a friend or two out of it." 

"Oh?" The mother's voice was pushy, only earning a laugh from Tubbo. "Who are they?" 

"Well... one is my friend, Quackity, or Big Q as I call him." Tubbo's voice fell, gazing off. "He's here somewhere, but we got separated. We've been elected to save the world from the blood moon." 

"A blood moon?" Tubbo's mother echoed, eyes widened. "Is that why there's so many people here?! Throughout my ten years of death, it's never been this packed..." a pause, she turned back to Tubbo. "Anyone else you've met?" 

At that, Tubbo was quiet. Did he really want to get into the logistics of Tommy? How they've never truly met, yet he felt close to him? How it was only a dreamscape?? 

'No.' Tubbo thought to himself. 'I'd rather keep some secrets.' 

"No." Tubbo stepped away from his mother. He had a mission in a world where time dragged on. 

_The world could be done for while he just sat here talking._

"I'm sorry for cutting our conversation short." Tubbo's voice was now urgent. "My friend is waiting for me, and he's probably worried sick. I need to go and get to Sally." A pause, Tubbo looked back towards her. "Could you help me?" 

"Of course." The mother's hands latched onto Tubbo's, pushing ahead. "Hold on tight, because we are going to go quickly, and I won't be able to come back and grab you." 

"Right." Tubbo learned that part already, holding tightly onto his mother, an arm wrapped around him. "Alright. I'm ready." 

With that, they were off into the crowd, mission back in motion.


	25. Riddle Me This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang of three get their second riddle.

"Tubbo!!!" It was Quackity's voice, the friend reaching towards him. He was stood by Sally's side, Tubbo dropped to his side. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lose you, but they wouldn't let me go back." 

"It's not your fault." Tubbo assured, eyes on Sally, now on his knees to join his friend. "I apologize for the mix up, ma'am. My name is Tubbo, and I am the son of Schlatt." Tubbo could feel Quackity's confusion, continuing on. "I don't know if he told you this, but the two of us were sent by Drista to obtain something from you." 

"Yes, and you will be obtaining a person." The goddesses voice was waving, a boy no older than fourteen joining them. "My son Fundy will be your plus one throughout your quest to save the world. Treat each other well, and save your people." 

"We will." 

Once Tubbo had spoken, the three were back on the surface, Quackity grabbing Tubbo's shoulders, frantically speaking. 

"Who told you about Schlatt?! Did you hear it from me? If so, do you know how much trouble I'll get in??? I'll be punished for sure!!" 

"You will be fine." Tubbo assured, shoving Quackity off of him. "I met with my mother while we were apart, and she told me everything." A wash of relief, Tubbo turned towards the stranger. The younger had ginger hair like Sally's, yet his hair curled in some places. "So... your Sally's son, right?" 

A nod, Tubbo put a hand out. 

"I'm Tubbo, and this is Quackity as you probably heard." Quackity gave a small wave, hands shook. "You are..?" 

"Fundy." A nod from Tubbo, Fundy pulled his hand away. "I'm the son of Wilbur Soot and Sally. She said my father was a demigod, but sacrificed himself so I could be here." Taking a seat on the ground, Fundy shrugged. "Something about seeing greatness, and that I'm destined to stop this blood moon with the two of you." 

"That's what we were told, pretty much." It was Quackity's turn to speak, letting out a small chuckle. "Before this, Tubbo and I would travel from temple to temple to pray. We never really had anything to do." Looking towards the sky, Quackity continued. "In fact, Drista is supposed to show up any second now." 

And, almost as if on cue, she appeared, meeting Tubbo's eyes. 

"I see you found out about your father." Tubbo nodded, the goddess turning towards Fundy. "You must be Sally and Wilbur's son, our missing piece. I sense lots of power from you." 

"Like what?" Fundy questioned, the goddess taking a seat. "I don't know what I'm doing. I was just thrown into this world as soon as I was formed." 

"You'll figure it out." Drista's words were comforting, hand briefly on the red heads shoulder. "For now, you need to understand your purpose. Your father sacrificed himself for you, and he was quite the prophet like me." Bright eyes met with the goddesses. "You're the grandson of Samsung, the most powerful goddess." 

"I understand." Fundy grinned, Drista stood back up, eyes on the group. 

"Good. For I have a second riddle for the three of you. It's shorter than before, however still important." She saw ready eyes, beginning to speak. 

_"Secrets still lie, visions in ones head.  
Worry and fear you feel, scared your new friend could drop dead.  
When you sleep you talk, linked like no other duo   
For you were both made from the stars, the accident and the hero." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made Fundy a 14 year old child for consistency reasons and the fact that ghostbur last remembered him as 14.
> 
> It's about contect baby!!!!


	26. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George starts to doubt Dream's promises.

Inside the castle halls, George was lying on his bed, eyes on the ceiling. A sense of doubt was dribbling in his mind. Was this truly right? 

George wasn't too sure anymore. A month ago, Tommy was brought to his castles doors with the promise to start wars only he could win. Yet... all George could see was chaos. No soldiers dared to come forth during the blood moon. 

Right. _The blood moon._

The promise George was given revolved around Sapnap, his greatest friend and soldier. 'My army is dwindling down.' He remembered pleading with Dream, the gods mask hiding any and all expressions. 'Promise me that Sapnap will be one of many who live.' 

And, of course, Dream promised he'd be fine. However, George knew for a fact that wasn't the case. He would catch glimpses of his knight here and there, often propped up against some sort of wall. 

"Were your promises all empty lies?" The kings voice was quiet, him sitting up almost instantly. "Did you really mean anything you said?" 

"Of course I did." It was Dream's voice, the god lowering himself to George's level. "Are you doubtful of my powers, George?" 

"Not of your powers, no." George reached for the crown on his side, placing it atop his head. "But... when I asked for a war, I was hoping it would be an instant thing. Not a month long trek in which the one person you were supposed to protect is unwell." 

"I never said what you prayed for would come easy, your highness." Dream's words were cold, glare barely hidden. "What you wished for was a war you could win. You never said how fairly you wanted it approached, nor did you object to my warning about how the only thing that wins is chaos." 

"How does that tie in with Sapnap?!" The king seemed desperate, fists slamming on the mattress below. "I don't care for the fairness nor the chaos! I just don't want my friend to die before the war comes!!"

 **"I have prophecy and fate on my side, George!"** the scream from the god was loud, George nearly falling off his bed. "Your knight friend won't die! You'll win this war! Drista told me you would!" 

The tension between Dream and George was high, and the silence was loud. On top of that, the king couldn't see the one he prayed to in these promises, yet wanted to push through. 

"I believe you." The king uttered, eyes met with the mask of the God once more. "I do, and I apologize for ever doubting you." 

"Good." Dream's tone was somewhat normal, the god sighing. "I apologize for yelling, that is unprofessional for me to do as your guide. From now on, I will control my behavior, and I will do everything in my power to help you and speed this process up." Hand out, George almost flinched. 

"Deal?" 

Joining hands with Dream, George shook on it, a shaky exhale escaping right before he spoke. 

_"Deal."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George chapter to break up that big reveal :)  
> -  
> Also we haven't seen his view of this whole thing. See you tomorrow!!


	27. Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo finally talk about riddle number two.

These past days, Tommy hasn't eaten or slept. His routine after Sapnap left was to either hide what he had, or leave it out until the next day. After that, he'd talk to himself as some sort of entertainment. 

Now, he was doing the latter. 

The thought of Tubbo knowing everything ate at him, even though there was no one to blame but himself. Tommy was the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut during their initial meeting in the dreamscape and ranted about his family to a stranger. 

"He's probably worried about you, Tommy." The demigod spoke to himself, a yawn escaping as he leaned back. "Do you think you fell out of the dreamscape again...?" 

Silence, Tommy sighed, eyes falling on his meal once more. By now, it was at least a few hours old and cold, and not worth his time or appetite. In fact, he couldn't even tell what it was. 

Tommy couldn't tell if the reasoning was his exhaustion or the quality, but didn't bother questioning it more. Instead, he looked back towards the ceiling, sighing. 

If it wasn't Tubbo he thought about, it was his family. 

"I don't remember what my father looked like." A desperate attempt at conversation with himself, it only made Tommy want to cry. "I don't know him or my brothers anymore. I wonder... do you think they're happier without me? No one's come for me and it's been a month." 

Again, it grew quiet, tears now falling from Tommy's eyes. Another regular occurrence was the crying. He was sure to not cry in front of Sapnap, not that the knight remarked on the obvious red face and eyes whenever he came with food. It was some spheel about what the kingdom was up to and that status of war they were promised (today Tommy learned that no one came, but Dream and George spoke.) 

Ready to go into another self conversation, Tommy's body finally gave in as he went into a deep sleep. 

\-- 

Eyes open, Tommy was lying on the stars, sat up almost instantly. Even though it had been days sense he's been in the dreamscape, Tommy knew his way around. 

"Tubbo?!" Tommy's voice was hoarse, the demigod running in his seemingly endless path, galaxy thumping below his feet. "Tubbo where are you?! I'm back!" 

"Tommy?!" The one other voice Tommy was familiar with, Tubbo eventually came into his vision. "I've been wondering about you, where have you been?!" 

"I never meant to worry you." Tommy took a seat by his friend, clearing his throat as he spoke. "I'm sorry, I was just..." his sentence trailed off, him looking towards Tubbo once more. "Anything crazy happen with you?" 

"Yes, actually!" Tubbo took the conversation's topic, running with it. "You know the god of sorrow, Schlatt?" He didn't even bother letting Tommy answer, grinning. "I'm his son." 

"You're a demigod?" Tommy's voice had an ounce of shock, Tubbo shrugging as he spoke. 

"I guess so. But, that's not all! Your answer to the riddle was right, Big Q and I went to the underworld and got your nephew." 

"I have a nephew?!" Tommy's eyes were wide, earning a nod from Tubbo. "Sense when?! And why is he with you?!" 

"I don't know the logistics of it, but he's fourteen, son of Sally and Wilbur. Drista said something about sensing great power in him, before going on about a second riddle." Tubbo let out a laugh, though his joyful face had fallen, earning confusion from his friend. 

"... what's the second riddle?" Tommy spoke slowly, ready to flinch in case his companion began to scream. "Tubbo?" 

Eyes met with Tommy's, Tubbo also seemed hesitant and scared, exhaling as he spoke. 

"I think I have to tell Big Q about you."


	28. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo comes to a realization

_"I think I have to tell Big Q about you."_

The words rang through Tommy's head, the blonde's eyes wide. It was silent for a long moment, neither dare being the first to speak. 

"Tommy, you alright?" It was Tubbo agin, him reaching for Tommy's shoulders. "Please don't disappear again. Especially not now." 

"I won't." Tommy seemed nervous, head shook as he spoke to Tubbo once more. "What makes you think that? Why do others need to know about me?" 

"Drista's riddle mentioned it." Tubbo responded with a small chuckle. "Especially this line: when you sleep you talk, linked like no other duo." He paused, meeting eyes with Tommy for a moment. "Will that... be okay with you? Would you mind if others knew about our talks?" 

Again, silence, Tommy leaning back into nothing once more. He so desperately wanted to say no, and let the world suffer at his expense. Yet, he not only couldn't find the words, but knew better. No one was coming for him, it'd make him feel horrible if everyone suffered because of it. 

"Tommy..?" 

"Go ahead and tell him." Tubbo's eyes were wide, grinning yet speechless. "However, can I ask you something? Just like- one thing." 

"What?" 

"Don't go into specifics about anything, especially our first talk." Tommy's voice was stern, pace picking up ever so slightly. "Now that I know about my nephew, I don't think I'd want him to like- think our family sucks. Even if they haven't come for me, and even if they knew I was a curse, they're still nice." 

"You're still captured?" Subject changed, Tommy hesitantly nodded. "After a whole month?! Your family didn't come?!" 

"It's better this way, trust me." Tommy's hands were up out of defense, them eventually dropping. "They've gone through a lot because of me. I think me being gone is a weight off everyone's chest." 

"Not off of mine!" Tubbo shook Tommy, the brunette nearly crying, Tommy's eyes on wider than before. "I care about you! Even though we've never met, I truly haven't felt more connected to anyone in my life. You're... I just- really want to help you go home, Tommy." 

Silence. Complete and utter silence, both boys nearly in tears. For a long moment, Tubbo thought that's where the conversation would end. For that split second, he wondered if he'd blink and be awake. 

However, to his surprise, Tommy hugged him. It felt warm and it felt real, something that they both needed. A long hug, Tommy had begun to cry a different cry, mumbling out one last sentence. 

"Save the world, Tubbo." Tommy pulled away, cheeks stained red with tears. "Then, I'll let you focus on me. Okay?" 

At that, Tubbo nodded with a small smile. 

"I will, Tommy. I totally will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your crumb of Tommy comfort


	29. Three Of A Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets their final riddle.

When he woke up, Tubbo was surprised to see Fundy still asleep. His new companion had gone out like a light, long before Tubbo even! And yet, here he was, still fast asleep. How at peace he looked compared to the last time they saw each other. 

The stress, confusion, and worry had washed away from the red head, Tubbo deciding against waking him for the discussion. Instead, he looked towards Quackity, shaking him. 

"Big Q." A whisper shout, Tubbo continued shaking. "Big Q, wake up." 

Watching his companion stir in his sleep, Tubbo was quick to put a hand over Quackity's mouth, silently gesturing towards Fundy. After a few moments, Tubbo let go, sitting up, the eldest doing the same. 

"What's up, Tubbo?" A whisper, Tubbo was silent for just a moment. "What'd you wake me up for?" 

"I know the answer to Drista's riddle." Tubbo was now up on his feet, gesturing for Quackity to follow him. "At least... I think I do." 

"Really?" Quackity took the sign, the boys walking a ways down from Fundy, only talking normally once they arrived. "Well, what is it?" 

Silence again, Tubbo was hesitant. He got permission, and it was what needed to happen, yet.. he couldn't help but feel vulnerable. His conversations with Tommy were important, and it was going to another party. 

"Tubbo?" "You remember that dream I had a few days before this all started?" 

Both spoke at the same time, Quackity seemed shocked at Tubbo's mention. The dream was linked to his first secrecy swear, he remembered. 

"I do. Why?" Quackity settled on that response. The secrecy was behind him, as Tubbo knew everything. 

"It wasn't a normal dream, or a message or like... anything." Tubbo met Quackity's eyes, sensing confusion. "I'm somehow linked to another person, a real person. Almost every night when I fall asleep, we talk. Everything he says is real, and everything he does feels real." 

"Oh." Quackity nodded as if he understood. "Who is this person..?" 

"Fundy's uncle, Tommy." Tubbo responded almost instantly. "Around a month ago, he was captured by The God Of War, Dream, stuck in King George's castle. A maximum security jail cell with no one taking him home." 

"Oh." That was all Quackity could muster for a moment, allowing the silence to overcome for a long moment. "Do you know why no one's come?" 

"No." Tubbo's response was almost too quick, him rubbing the back of his neck. "He wouldn't tell me why, but I just want to save him after this is all done. If no one's come for him after the world is saved, I want us to be that someone." 

"Well, if no one's come yet, how about we be that someone?" 

"You are." Once again, Drista joined the duo, Tubbo and Quackity quickly looking over. "Where's your third?" 

"Asleep." Tubbo sounded relieved, thankful he didn't expose his conversation with Tommy for nothing. "What do you mean we're that someone?" 

"Everything is linked." Drista responded, walking the duo back to Fundy. "Everything you do has reason, young heroes. A third riddle will suffice, and then you will be on your own with your true quest." 

"I understand." Quackity took charge of the conversation, glancing towards Fundy who was now just waking up. "Will we ever see you again?" 

"Only time will tell." Drista took an inhale, sighing. "Now, here it goes. Listen carefully and take everything you learned, and you should know where to go." 

Taking in the silence, the goddess began to speak. 

_"A place familiar yet new, the three of you will be.  
Man with his hopes crushed, wondering the status of you three  
Red hair and brown eyes will put a spring back in his step.  
Together you will go to take back what he had left."_


	30. Fundy's Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy tells Tubbo about his weird dream.

Once Drista had left, the trio were left to their own devices. And while Quackity had left to assist more lost souls, Tubbs was left with Fundy. It was silent for a moment, neither wanting to start the conversation. 

However, Fundy turned towards Tubbo after a while, now speaking. 

"Quackity told me I have an uncle." 

"You do." Tubbo met the red heads eyes. "Did he tell you about my dreams?" 

"Not really, but he told me you had them when you talk to Tommy." The teen seemed to grow quiet briefly, head shook briefly. "What are they like? Like, how like- specific to real life do they get?" 

"Good question." Tubbo sighed with a small laugh. "I don't understand how they truly work myself, but from what I understand, our physical forms are slightly altered. Like, for example, Tommy says I have goat horns and features. I see him with three spikes on either side and atop his head. But, other than that, everything feels real. He seems to be getting weaker in these newer ones." He grew quiet, earning a nod from Fundy. "Any specific reason you asked?" 

"I thought I had one last night." Fundy explained, finger now scribbling in the dirt. "From what I remember, there were three figures i distinctively remember. My mother, a man who looks somewhat like me but with brown hair, and a red fox. I think the man was my father because he and my mother were talking to each other. I don't specifically remember what they were on about because I felt connected to the fox. It just sat there and stared at me." 

"Huh." Tubbo nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, that doesn't sound like what I go through with Tommy, but it definitely might mean something." A pause, he looked towards Fundy once more. "Do you remember anything else?" 

"I remember feeling safe and secure." Fundy responded. "I was going to talk to the fox as crazy as it sounds, but you guys coming back woke me before I could." A pause, he shook his head. "Have any idea on the riddle? I didn't catch much of it, but it sounded complicated." 

"No idea." Tubbo sighed. "I would ask Tommy, but I'm not tired nor do I think he'll know what it means. Big Q was out of ideas too, and I'm sure you don't know." A pause. "Do you want me to retell it?" 

A nod in response, Tubbo did. 

"That third line sounds like me." Fundy explained. "Red hair and brown eyes are my features, putting a spring back in his step..." he grew silent for just a moment. "I know I have Tommy as an uncle, but has he ever mentioned having more family, like- a father or another brother perhaps?" 

"No, actually." Tubbo admitted with a small laugh. "He's only mentioned your father, Wilbur. But I could ask him about it when I go to sleep tonight. Why?" 

"I don't know. It just... me being a key feature, assuming I am one makes me think this is a family thing. But, I don't know either." Fundy admitted. "We can ask Quackity when he comes back and get his input. Does that sound good?" 

At that, Tubbo nodded. Giving Fundy a small nudge, he grinned. For the first time on this mission, he felt confident of his skill and not stealing Tommy's ideas. 

"It does, Fundy." 

Fundy smiled back in response, both boys waiting for Quackity to come back, the thought of Tommy on either boys mind.


	31. Research And Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and the gang put in two prime suspects of the riddle.

"Be sure not to upset her, it's very crowded and she's trying her best." Quackity's voice was stern, eyes meeting the transparent being in front of him. "You understand, don't you?" 

The figure nodded, Quackity giving a smile. 

And just like that, the figure was gone, and Quackity was alone. It was a weird feeling, he noted, the brief time after a soul was helped. For that brief moment after, he'd always feel empty and afraid, wondering if staying was the right choice. 

However, everytime he thought about going, he thought about the quest. The quest where he and two powerful demigods were to save the world. Where he and two powerful demigods were to save another powerful demigod, the son of Samsung. 

And while he was sure praying had blessed him with this, he couldn't help but feel unneeded at times. Every single time, Tubbo had come up with the answer to the riddle. Quackity could never think of the idea like his friend, and now there was another person. 

_A person better than Quackity in every single aspect._

"Oh, Big Q! You're back!" It was Tubbo's voice bringing Quackity back to reality. "How was the soul guiding?!" 

"It was alright." Quackity wasn't sure when he started walking back, but was thankful nonetheless, now sat down. "Only one person today, so it wasn't that hard at all." 

"Soul guiding?" It was Fundys turn to speak, butting into the conversation. "What's that?" 

"I can see and help lost souls to the underworld." Quackity explained with a nervous laugh. "Due to the constant praying and research I've done over the years, I've been blessed with this power." 

"What'd you research?" 

"Anything involving gods and goddesses, especially your grandmother, mother, and Tubbo's father." Quackity continued, glancing up at the sky. "Your grandmother because of her power and influence, your mother to get more connected with my gift, and like- Tubbo's father was just interesting. Later on, we became somewhat close, and a few months later, I met Tubbo." 

"Oh." Fundy slowly nodded, glancing off. "Well... while you were gone, Tubbo and I talked about Drista's riddle, and we think we figured it out, but we're not quite sure." Looking back towards Quackity, Fundy grinned. "Tubbo _was_ going to ask Tommy about it, but sense you did lots of research, why don't we ask you?" 

"I didn't even think about that!" Tubbo yelled out with a groan. "Stupid me, Big Q knows everything about Fundy's family!" A pause, Tubbo looked back to Quackity. "You want to hear what we came up with?" Quackity nodded. "Great! We don't really know about the first couple of lines, but the third line really describes Fundy too a T." 

"Red hair and brown eyes..." A mumble from Quackity, he turned towards Fundy, nodding along. "Putting the spring back in his step...." another pause, he turned towards his two companions. "Who's step?" 

"Well, we don't know for sure, but we think it might have to do with Tommy and I's family." Fundy explained. "Have any idea on who's all there? Like- anyone this "he" could be?" 

"Hmm... well- from what I remember, Samsung had a husband and three sons, who I assume are your father, Tommy, and a third we don't know. Plus your grandfather- Tommy's dad." Quackity nodded. "So, if I had to guess, the culprit would be either your other uncle or grandfather." 

"Oh!" Fundy grinned. "Thanks Quackity, we probably wouldn't have figured that out without you!" Pausing, he looked towards Tubbo. "When you go to sleep, you can ask Tommy who he thinks it is! Then, we can be on our way to saving both him and the world." 

"I can and will." Tubbo was already lying on his back, eyes met with the dark red moon. "Thanks again for helping us, Big Q." 

"You're welcome, it's what I try to do best." Quackity responded, smile evident on his face. "How about we try and sleep? That way, we can get this over with, huh?" 

"Right." Fundy lied down, eyes on the moon. "I hope we can do it, because I've never seen the sun before." 

"I'm sure we will." Tubbo once more, him looking towards his two companies. "We've got Big Q on our side, after all!" 

Silently smiling as he drifted off, the previous negativity of the day had vanished into thin air. For once, Quackity felt like he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of us knowing it's not Phil like: 💃🕺


	32. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy helps Tubbo for the last time.

In the dreamscape once more, Tubbo's eyes were wide open as he searched the perimeter. It was a routine at this point, wake up here, look for Tommy, talk about what happened, wake up in the real world, repeat. 

"How'd they react?" It was Tommy, stood awhile away, bright eyes met with Tubbo. "Do they think you're crazy, Tubbo?" 

"What?" Tubbo shook his head, seemingly surprised Tommy found him so quickly. "No. Big Q doesn't really acknowledge you much, but Fundy really likes you." A pause, he watched Tommy's face. "That's your nephews name." 

"Oh." Tommy took a seat on the stars, Tubbo joining him. "Did that solve your riddle?" 

"It did!" Tubbo nodded, eyes ahead. "We got our final one and I think we're supposed to save you next." 

"Really?" Tubbo nodded. "Oh. Well- do you need my help again?" 

"I do, actually." Tubbo was now laying down, Tommy hesitantly joining. "Our riddle mentioned Fundy putting the spring back in "his" step. We don't know who's exactly, but we have two major suspects in mind: your father or your older brother." 

"Well- it can't be my father, he's dead." Tommy looked towards Tubbo once more. "But- I have two brothers. How'd you dwindle it down to just one?" 

Sat up almost instantly, Tubbo's face was a shocked sadness. He looked towards Tommy, the blonde growing confused. 

"Did... no one tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" Silence, Tommy instantly sat with Tubbo. "What happened to my brothers?" 

"Tommy, Wilbur sacrificed himself so Fundy could live on the surface." Tubbo looked off. "I thought that news would have been delivered to you by Sally, but- I guess she was too overwhelmed by the souls to do so." He gave Tommy a nudge. "You alright?" 

"I don't know." Tommy settled on, clearing his throat. "Well, if it's not Wilbur- and it's not my father- by your research, it must be my oldest brother. His name is Technoblade, and he's usually at home." He glanced towards Tubbo. "Does that help you, Tubbo?" 

"It does, but I have one last question." Tubbo didn't wait for a reaction, knowing Tommy was listening. He always was. "Where do you live?" 

"A small village called L'manburg. My family and I recently moved there only a few days before my capture." Tommy stood up, arms crossed briefly. "There, you will find my brother." 

"Thank you, Tommy." Tubbo stood back up, hand rested on Tommy's shoulder. "Promise me you'll be here next time we chat?" 

"As long as our next meeting isn't in real life." Was the response given. 

And then, Tommy was gone, leaving Tubbo alone once more.


	33. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and the group meet with Techno for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! It completely slipped my mind to write a chapter yesterday, I got busy with other things.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Important question at the end.

Boots clattering against the dirt below, Techno wasn't sure what to do. Ever since his mother's initial visit about Tommy, he felt lost. 

"If he's not my brother, how could he have ended up here?" Techno spoke to himself, eyes on his home. Not a childhood home by any means, but it was a home. Somewhere Techno was meant to feel safe at by all and any means. Yet, it wasn't true, he didn't feel safe. 

Everyone close to him was dead, and the only other person he could think of wasn't as close as he thought. No true relation, the ties were cut at him and Will. Tommy was just a third person, accidental and lost, thrown into the world to only hurt, kill, and get captured. 

"No one deserves the life he's gone through." Techno continued walking through his yard, hand wrapped around the handle of his sword. "Whoever made him was selfish. Did they want him to have a life full of sorrow?" 

Rant cut short, Techno was stopped by hearing footsteps approaching his yard. Distant conversations, he could have sworn he heard both his and Tommy's names. Sword clutche in his hand, Techno was quick to get closer, back against the wall, listening in. 

"Are you sure this is what Drista meant?" A dark haired man spoke, robe all white, complete opposite to what Techno knew. "I don't see anyone related to Tommy anywhere." 

"Perhaps Technoblade is out at the moment!" A second voice, bright eyes ahead, the expression reminiscent of Tommy's. "I mean, we are sneaking onto his property without telling him. It's not like he expects guests." 

"I guess so." The first person sat down. "Fundy, you ready? You are our big piece." 

"Sure am!" "Fundy" spoke, glancing in Techno's direction. This person looked near identical to Wilbur, facial shape and all. Hair color and style gave his identity away, sword dropping to the ground. "Oh! There he is!"

"Who are you?!" Was Techno's response, reaching for his sword on the ground. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" 

"Oh, I'm Fundy!" The red head was sure to take a step back, continuing to speak. "I'm the son of Wilbur Soot, your brother. When he passed away, I was formed as the age I am now, with a mission to save the world and your younger brother." 

"Wilbur was my only brother. When he passed away, my mother told me to my face we're the only two children Philza had." Techno's sword was pointed outright at Fundy and the others, though he didn't swipe or attack. "Tommy was an accident and was never meant to join my family." A pause, he glanced towards the others. "Who are they?" 

"Oh. That's Tubbo and Quackity, my two companions in saving the world." Fundy explained. "Tubbo is a demigod like us, son of Schlatt. Quackity is a normal human, except he can see and help the dead." 

"What do you mean Tommy isn't your brother?!" Tubbo barged in the conversation, arms flailing as he spoke. "He talks about you and Wilbur all the time! How you made him feel like a burden in his own home. Now you're going to denounce him from the family?!" 

"How do you know that about him?" Was Techno's response. "Tommy was- he never spoke to anyone. Plus, he's captured! Are you one of King George's people?!" 

"No, but you might as well be." Tubbo scoffed. "You're going to let the word of your mother who's never around dictate how you see Tommy? There's a reason he never spoke to you or anyone else in your family. _It's because you never gave him the time._ And now, he's nearly dying because no one came for him for a month. And now, he feels like everything you or anyone said about him was true." 

"I..." the words fell short, Techno growing silent. As much as he hated being wrong, Tubbo was right. Everything Tubbo had said was right. "I'm sorry." 

"I'm not who you should apologize to." Tubbo responded. "Now, we're going to save your brother from the castles clutches, with or without your help." He paused, looking towards his group. "Would you like to make our group of three four?" 

"How about four hundred?" Techno raised his sword in the sky, the threes eyes widening. _"Tonight, we are going to get Tommy back."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you guys feel if I went from daily updates to every other day (Monday, Wednesday, Friday, etc.)? 
> 
> Even though the fic is nearly over, I've been writing for 33 days straight and I can see myself getting burned out sooner rather than later. 
> 
> I love the daily updates and I love the support, but it's starting to shove its way into my daily life, and I never want a thing meant to be fun to do that. So, that's why I'm wondering how you guys would feel.
> 
> Either way, I'll probably see you tomorrow or Wednesday. 
> 
> Thank you for everything.


	34. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy finally realizes what his dream means.

Darkness surrounding him. A boy. Parents. A fox. A conversation the boy couldn't quite make out, too entranced by the fox. 

Orange hues with very few white splotches around the face and tail. This was Fundy's reoccurring dream. Feet battering against the ground, he got close, the fox only looking him down. The same compulsion, just like last time. 

"Why am I having this dream?" The words came out of Fundy's mouth so effortlessly. "I have to save my uncle tonight. We're all getting a brief rest while Techno gets his crew." 

"We are one." The fox spoke back, Fundy nearly falling. "You were made with the ability to shift your form to mine. I can make myself into you." 

"Shape-shifting?" Fundy questioned. "Why..?" 

"You were born from his song." Light shined on Wilbur, Fundy looking over. "Music makes people feel all sorts of ways, causing you to become so many different forms." 

"Oh." Fundy nodded, eyes on his mother now. "Did... she give me anything? My uncle told me I look near identical to my father and him, which I can see now. But... what did she give me?" 

"Your kind hearted attitude and hair color is from her." The fox explained. "Your father, while a guilty man, wasn't very kind to your uncle, Tommy. Throughout his life, there was resentment between the two." 

"Oh." Fundy gazed off. "How do I shape shift?" 

"Just think of you as me, and I'll be there." The fox was now stood on all four legs. "I can guarantee I will be quick at any task, and when you're ready, you will return. You have full control." 

"Right. But, will I talk like you do?" 

"In my form, you will not be able to speak. You and I will speak in our minds if needed." 

"I understand." Fundy explained. "I have no other questions. Thank you for speaking with me. I will use my new powers for nothing but good and make sure Tommy is home safely." 

"Good." The fox was now lying on its stomach. "When you awaken, I will no longer be in your dreams, but in your head. We will truly be one when you wake up." 

With those parting words, the fox was gone, everything going bright as he woke up from his final crazy dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new schedule is pretty poggers. All I did yesterday was write this chapter and play mine craft with my friends until 3AM.


	35. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy shows the group his powers.

"Oh hey, you're finally awake." It was Quackity who was speaking, sat at the foot of Fundy's bed. "Techno just got back with his army, so I came to wake you. But... you woke up on your own." 

"Oh." Fundy sat up, eyes glancing around the room. Mostly monotone colors, yet a guitar was rested against the wall adjacent to his bed. "Where's Tubbo?" 

"He was praying, but now he's outside with your uncle." A pause, Quackity was quick to rise. "Anyways, um... Drista mentioned you had powers, right? Did you find out what they were?" 

"Oh!" Fundy quickly got up. "I can show everyone outside if you want! I just learned of it last night, but I think I can shape-shift." Without warning, he began running outside, Quackity quickly following. 

"Oh good, you're awake." Techno spoke, gesturing to the crowd with him. "This is our army, your ordinary people of L'manburg. You three will be joining them today in place of the people we lost. I promise you we will win and we will get Tommy back. And we will save the world." 

"Actually, I have something to show you." Fundy explained, Techno raising an eyebrow. "Before we met up, Drista, the goddess of prophecy, met up with me. She explained I have powers, and last night, I finally figured it out." 

Suddenly, it grew silent, murmurs of confusion growing. Fundy was still, breathing in deeply. Eyes shut, he thought like he was told. 

_I wish to become you. It will be quick._

And suddenly, Fundy was pushed to the back of his own mind. View much lower than before, he couldn't talk. Yet, he could hear everything. Cheers and gasps.. 

"Your ability to shape-shift..." Techno knelt down to meet Fundy's fox eyes. "This changes your role." A pause, he rose once more. "My shape-shifting nephew, you and Tubbo will be in charge of sneaking in and getting Tommy out." He turned back to Quackity. "You're going to be with me by my side. Your strong and powerful, and I need that with me. Understand?" 

"Yes sir." Quackity and Tubbo spoke, Quackity glancing over as Fundy became himself once more. 

"Good." Techno handed Quackity a sword and shield, raising his in the sky, the army following his lead. "We're getting him back, and saving the world as we know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang, how we feeling?


	36. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets Tubbo and Fundy for the first time.

Sat in his cell, Tommy was starving. The days of not eating began to catch-up, and Sapnap was nowhere around today. 

"Maybe he's finally given up on me." Tommy scoffed, holding himself tightly as his empty stomach gnawed into nothing. "Perhaps he saw I haven't been eating, and stopped coming all together." Arms dropping to his sides, Tommy lied back once more. "I wish I could ask Tubbo what he thinks. But every time I fall asleep, it's too short of a time for us to link up. I'm always awake within seconds." 

About to continue his monologue, Tommy was interrupted by fast paced footsteps and indistinct talking. He couldn't quite make out the conversation or words, but soon heard the door click open, a fox and a boy walking in. The fix had keys in his mouth, them now dropped beneath his paws. 

"Oh my God..." the first spoke, face and voice all too familiar in Tommy's head. Some features were missing, yet he knew who this was. 

"... Tubbo...?" 

"Tommy, you're so- you-" Tubbo's worry split itself into many different shaped, head shook. "Right, I'm sorry. This is your nephew Fundy." He gestured off towards the now ginger teen with them. "Because of him and his shape-shifting, we were able to sneak in and get you. It was hard dodging the arrows everywhere." 

"Arrows?!" Tommy questioned, eyes briefly falling on Fundy at his cage door. "What's going on out there?!" 

"A war." Tubbo explained, Tommy slowly nodding. "Your brother got an army together to save you. We're sorry that it took so long, but he needed extra encouragement." 

"Oh." Tommy had his full attention now on Fundy. "It's the second key to unlock this. The third and fourth unlock these chains if I remember right." Pause, he watched the cage open. "What's your name?" 

"Fundy." His nephew beamed, the two briefly meeting eyes. "I've been told I look like my father- your brother. Is that true?" 

"Yes." Tommy sighed, eyes falling to the ground. "Our last conversation was an argument. I never got an apology out of that fucker." 

"Oh." Fundy grabbed Tommy's left arm, key now stuffed into the lock. "I've heard he wasn't that great to you. And, I know I'm not exactly him, but... I hope I can heal the wounds he left." 

"He-" the chain fell off of Tommy's wrist, him briefly wincing. "Wilbur didn't do anything to me that I can't fix myself." A total lie, he knew absolutely no one caught on. Plus, Fundy wasn't much younger than him now. "I'll be fine." 

"Alright." Fundy didn't push through the walls Tommy had put up, continuing to unlock the chains. "Well, I'll be there just in case. So will Tubbo and uncle Techno! And maybe even Bjg Q!" 

"Right." Tommy nodded, all chains now off. He was free, yet weak, beginning to rise off the ground. "Fuck." He couldn't hold his own weight anymore, Fundy grabbing his arm. "What are you-" 

"We're going to help you." Fundy spoke, Tubbo quickly running over and grabbing the other arm. "All the soldiers are outside, and the king is in his little balcony watching everything. No one will notice you until we're outdoors." 

And yet, as much as Tommy wanted to argue about it, he felt powerless. He couldn't even walk on his own anymore, let alone reject the help. 

Instead, he relaxed in his helpers arms, the three making their way to the outdoor world for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters remain! See you Tuesday!!


	37. The Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy loses Tubbo, and maybe himself.

Now outside, Tommy's eyes scanned the area from his spot. Injured and dead bodies everywhere from both sides, he couldn't help but scan the area for his brother. Techno was found within seconds, wearing his normal robes, shield blocking any arrows after him. He was focused with his sword in his free hand, eyes lightning up once he saw Tommy. 

"Tommy!" Shield dropped to his side, Techno was quick to run over to the group. "You're-" 

About to call back, their reuniting was cut short. A strategic call to fire from George, and an arrow flew through the air. Their prime target was distracted by a false hope. Everyone saw it, the arrow flying through the air. 

_And yet, it didn't hit Techno._

Tubbo had ran in, arrow piercing through him, the teen falling into Techno's arms. Eyes were wide all over, George quickly calling for everyone to hold their fire. 

"What- why'd you do that?!" It was Techno speaking, Quackity now running over. "The arrow was aimed for me! I could have taken it! I would be fine with death!"" 

"Tommy..." Tubbo trailed off with a laugh. "Tommy wouldn't want you dead. He... he'd be alone. You... don't you remember how it felt...?" 

"I-" Techno looked towards his brother, the younger severely out of it. Barely stood now, Techno could see Fundy struggling to hold him up. "He doesn't want you dead either. Right, Tommy?" 

No response was given, Tommy's body now slamming down into the dirt below his feet. 

\-- 

Eyes open, Tommy quickly sat up to look around. There were stars everywhere, colors he couldn't ever recall seeing. It reminded him of the dreamscape, but different. For one, he wasn't asleep. Also, there was no Tubbo. 

"Am I dead?" Tommy questioned himself, now stood up. 

"Not unless I am." It was Tubbo, awhile away from Tommy. He looked normal this time around, no horns or goat features. "Are you alright, Tommy?" 

Yet, at first, Tommy didn't answer. He stared ahead at Tubbo, tears in his eyes. Instead of talking, he ran full force towards his friend. His companion. His link. 

_Yet, before they could hug, Tommy fell._

"Tommy!" Tubbo had his arm outstretched in Tommy's direction. Neither could reach each other, Tubbo wanting to cry. 

"Tubbo!" Tommy watched his friend grow smaller and smaller in his vision, **sorrow overwhelming him.** "Is this what I deserve? Is this my karma for what I've done?" 

Yet, his sorrow was gone as he hit the "ground." Instead, the feeling was **replaced by fear.** It hurt. He was lost in his dreamscape, alone and afraid. 

Then, however, he caught glimpse of himself. Himself but... younger. A place familiar to Tommy, a memory he's wanted to repress forever. A memory that got him into this mess. 

"The first time I killed someone." Tommy sighed. He remembered everything clearly. The kid, his childhood friend, had begun teasing Tommy over crying over an insult Wilbur had given him. 

_"Leave me alone!"_ The shrill voice of younger Tommy boomed through. _"Stop it, or I'll tell my dad!"_

 _"I'm not scared of your dad or your brothers!"_ The victim had responded. "Go ahead and cry to them, Tommy!" 

Then, he remembered it. The sun had disappeared for only a few moments when Tommy struck. His friend was pushed, head slamming into the concrete below their feet. He remembered the screaming, and running home scared. 

"I wish that was a onetime thing." Tommy watched the memory vanish into thin air, the boy hugging himself ever so tightly. "I just wish I never put them through so much." 

Glancing back up, Tommy's one way conversation was cut short. Before he could speak more, he saw a bright light engulf his vision. At that, Tommy smiled. 

No speech was given. Nothing was said. Tommy just walked into the light, hoping that it was peaceful wherever he ended up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is SO long. I fell asleep writing it. See you Thursday!!


	38. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy learns a lot about himself, and finally returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just letting you all know this is kind of a long chapter! So, strap in, get a snack, some water, and relax.
> 
> Thank you for all the support, and enjoy the final chapter of "When The Stars Align."

"Your reign of power and control costed the lives of two children today!" Techno's voice was the greeting Tommy was given. He could feel arms wrapped around him, open eyes gazing around the field. Quackity was sat with Tubbo, crying. He was sure Fundy was with him and was sure there were tears. "How does it feel, huh?! Because of your selfish actions, they will never live the life meant for them! And because of you, I will feel _true sorrow!_ Something I know you don't feel at all, _your highness."_

Sorrow. A forever feeling within the family. Everyone felt it. Phil when his children were hurt. Wilbur when he passed, knowing everything would be better with him gone. Techno when everyone in his life was ripped away from his grasps only weeks apart. 

And Tommy? He felt it on a multitude all the time. Sorrow and pain became his normal, and he never wanted to see everyone feel what he felt. A selfless act for a boy seen so selfish, constantly moving out the family after the sun would set on his victim. He remembered it all, every single time. 

Perhaps, that is why Tommy saw himself as selfish. 

"The children were never meant to be in the war in the first place!" The conversation had picked back up, George's hands clasping onto the balcony railing. "That arrow was aimed for you!" 

_"You pathetic fool."_

It was a third, unknown voice. From Tommy's position, he couldn't see the speaker. Yet, he knew this was a being of power, hearing the silence after he spoke. Perhaps it was because he didn't want to or because he was so weak he couldn't, yet Tommy continued to listen. 

"Schlatt!" Quackity's voice obstructed by sobs. "I'm so sorry! I never wanted Tubbo to die! Although he is your son, I honestly feel myself filling in that role. This wasn't supposed to-" 

"Oh no, I'm not upset with you." Schlatt scoffed. "I'm upset with _them._ " There was a pause in his speech, Tommy only assuming he was meeting George's eyes. "You never wished for a fair war, did you? No, instead you wanted chaos, the only way you could manage." 

"But I-" 

"No." Schlatt had interrupted any sense of speech from George. "If you're only way to win was to shoot an unfair shot at a soldier and possibly kill two kids, _one being mine,_ how fair was it?" 

"Actually, they're both yours." Drista's voice. "When your back was turned, Tubbo created Tommy, thus starting this prophecy that I've been helping them fill. They were- and still are meant to be together, yet Tommy fell and found his family." A gesture towards Technoblade, the goddess continued on. "Your children are The Sun and Moon, and fortunately they are both still alive. However, they won't be for much longer." 

"They're still here?!" Quackity's concern busted through, eyes wide. "How do you- how do we get them back?" 

"You." Another voice of power, though it was much more quiet than any other. "Quackity, when I was instructed to swear you to secrecy by Schlatt, I was glad. Because... I had a feeling you were helpful when you brought up the ability to speak with and help ghosts." 

"Niki-" 

"Quackity, you are balance between life and death." Niki continued. "When you grab onto the arrow in Tubbo's chest, your entire physical form will change and you will gain the strength to pull it out and save him." 

After a long pause of Quackity thinking, he grabbed ahold of the arrow. At first, it was silent. Then, there was loud screaming. 

After that, Tommy slipped out of consciousness once more. 

\-- 

Sat up straight, Tubbo had gasped for air, breaking into a coughing fit. Eyes shifted around, he saw the army. He saw many gods and goddesses around the premises. And then, he saw Quackity. His friend, though teary eyed, had golden yellow wings broken through the back of his white robe. 

"Big Q? How'd you get-?!" 

"Oh my God, Tubbo!" Tubbo currently had Quackity's arms (and now wings) wrapped him tightly. "You're alive! I didn't- I saved you and was gifted them. Turns out I'm actually balance between life and death, and saving you unlocked my potential." 

"Is Tommy okay? Last I saw him was in the dreamscape and he fe-" Tubbo pulled away from Quackity's hug, instantly going over towards the unconscious Tommy, only to be stopped by Drista. "Drista?!" 

"Hello, moon." She was sat by the demigods side. "I can assure you that Tommy is fine. He is unconscious due to shock, fatigue, dehydration and more. But, as long as you are alive, he will be too." Drista looked towards Schlatt, gesturing him to come over. "This is yours and Tommy's father. The two of you are Sun and Moon. Tommy was made by you for a companionship. However, he fell out of the sky before he was able." 

"Tommy and I are brothers?!" Tubbo met eyes with Schlatt. "Father, did you know?!" 

"No, my back was turned away when he was made. Trust me, if I knew there was a second child, I would have stuck in your lives." Schlatt explained. "My idea was that the less you knew of me, the better. Niki was my trusted sidekick in swearing your friend to secrecy. I was the one who swore your mother." 

"You-" Tubbo turned towards Niki. "I tried praying to you and it was ignored!" 

"There's a reason I didn't come to you." Niki explained. "Your friend and balance, Quackity, was being sworn just outside of my temple doors. I am The Goddess of Knowledge and Strategy, Tubbo, who do you think gave you the demand to sacrifice yourself here in this war during your prayer before all of this?" 

At that, Tubbo grew quiet. He looked towards the castles army, George's head hung low. He looked around towards Tommy and Fundy, Fundy still hugging Tommy's unconscious body. He turned towards Techno, who's back was turned Tubbo's way. He was sure there were tears and confusion on his side of things, yet knew better than to press. 

"Is... is the war over?" Tubbo eventually questioned, eyes still on Techno. "Can we take Tommy home?" 

"It can be." Techno was now facing Tubbo and Schlatt, walking over to his brother- Tommy, kneeling down to him and Fundy. "If my brother- your son- is the Sun God, why isn't the moon gone?" 

"The sun will be back in time." It was Drista again. "Right now, he is weak and scared and has been for the past month because of King George, his people, and worst of all, _my brother."_ She was glaring daggers into the sky, the heavens for a long moment. "The Gods, Goddesses, and I will deal with their punishments. For now, you are to take Tommy home and let him rest. Someone will be there to help you. Someone who you unfairly lost in this unfortunate time." 

\-- 

Eyes fluttering open, Tommy's body rushed with panic as he screamed, fists slamming into his hair, tugging at it. He couldn't tell his exact location, but assumed it was back there. A different cell. Tubbo was dead. Techno was dead. They were all dead. 

"Tommy!" A familiar voice broke through his panic, now locking hands with the boy. A voice Tommy nearly forgot until now. "You're alright. Your back home in your room. They won and you're back. Look at me and breathe, alright?" 

And as Tommy calmed down, his eyes met with his caretaker. His eyes were wide, tears beginning to form. A face he never thought he'd see and a voice he'd never think to hear again. 

_His dad._

"Phil? But- they said- you were-" 

"Dead?" Phil finished the sentence, earning a nod. "I was. But, when Wilbur died, he said he felt guilty leaving you with no closure and Fundy with no father figure. So, in an exchange with Sally after Fundy had left, I was given my mortality back in exchange that your brother could never walk the same earth as his son." 

"My brother..." the memories of the speeches after war engulfed Tommy's mind. "Will and I aren't related. You and I aren't related. I'm not- the only true brother I have is Tubbo." 

"Right, Techno told me about this. Your mother came by and explained it to me, but..." Phil sighed, hand placed on Tommy's face. "Just because you are not my son biologically, I still love you like my son. Because that's what you are to me. And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't care about you, because I did. And I still do, and I still will in the future." 

"But-" 

"You can still see Tubbo and your biological family every day, Tommy. After Quackity left to do his job as Balance, I invited both him and Fundy to live with us because they needed somewhere to go." His hand dropped to his side, Phil looking off. "I know everything is very confusing right now, but I promise one day this will all feel like a distant memory." 

At that, Tommy had broken. The tears in his eyes turned into sobs, arms tightly wrapped around Phil. For the first time in awhile, he felt secure in this house. He felt loved in this house. 

_He felt happy in this house._

_And, for the first time in awhile, the rays of the sun shined into the house, spreading his hope and happiness across the entire land._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *closes book*
> 
> And just like that, it's done.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support on this fic. However, Tommy and Tubbo's stories aren't over. You haven't gotten to see so much of what I have planned.
> 
> That's right! "When The Stars Align" is getting a sequel! It's still in it's draft phases and Xavi and I are still thinking of names and such but I have other fics to tie you all over in the meantime. 
> 
> I hope you all stick around for that when it all drops. For now, until we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and @babylikeabreadbasket on Instagram worked on this demigods au, I hope you guys like it!  
> -  
> This is my first fanfic I've written in years, this being the first of this fandom and on this site!  
> -  
> Uh,, yeah! Enjoy!


End file.
